A life of a princess
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Princess Elsie come from to most important family ever, the royal family from Cloud Kingdom! She is taught to be a fine princess and a noble ruler but she scared that she won't meet up with the high expectations that ponies are expecting from her. The daughter of Queen Lightning Flare, the most beloved ruler of the kingdom how could she live up to that?
1. Princess of Cloud Kingdom

**A life of a princess**

**Princess of cloud kingdom**

After two weeks Lightning and Snow bought their new daughter back to the castle, as they return to the castle they were greeted by Celestia, Luna and her friends along with their coltfriend.

"Welcome home!" shouted everypony as they all greeted them

"Wow!" said Lightning while she had her new daughter in her hoof "Look at all of this"

"What`s everypony doing here?" ask Snow as he smiled at his new daughter

"Well to see your new daughter!" said Cadance as she walk towards Lightning along with everypony.

"What`s her name?" ask Celestia as she look at her new granddaughter

"Elsie" said Lightning as she gave her daughter to her mother "Princess of cloud kingdom"

"She looks just like you, when you were a filly and I held you in my hooves for the first time" said Celestia as she thought about the very first moment that Lightning came into her life "A spitting image of your mother, little Elsie"

"Why is this name sound so familiar?" Ask Twilight as she look at Flash to see with he had the answer.

"It's the name of the first Queen" answered Snow

"Right of course!" said Twilight "Flash we should make one of those!" as she looks at the filly.

"What!" said Flash in shock "Oh! slow down there, Twilight"

Everypony just laugh at Flash`s reaction a few hours later all of Lightning`s left home, only Celestia and Luna offered to stay for the first night which Lightning had no problem with it.

"Lightning, are you putting Elsie to bed?" ask Celestia as she walk towards her daughter and granddaughter

"I am" said Lightning as she waited for her mother to catch up

As Lightning and Celestia were heading to the nursery, Lightning notice her mother starting to cry.

"Mom?" asks Lightning as she saw the door in the distance

"Oh! I`m sorry" said Celestia as she whip her tears away "It`s just when I first found you was the most happiest day in my life but it was also the saddest day. It was the same day that your parents never return from that battle!" as she started to cry again and place her hoof on one of Lightning`s scares "Those crystals!"

"It`s alright, Mom" said Lightning as she hug her mother with her other hoof while holding Elsie "It won't happen again"

"Your right" said Celestia as she gave a smile but was thinking that it was only two months that Lightning had her parents before their deaths, she was going to make sure that history wouldn't never repeat its self.

"We`re here" said Lightning as she opened the door with her magic "We tried to restore it exactly as it was long ago"

"It's like the revolution never happen!" said Celestia as she walk around the room "It's a beautiful room!"

"Thank you" said Lightning as she place Elsie in the bed "Good night, Elsie" as she kiss her on the head.

"Sleep well, princess" said Celestia as she kiss her on the head as well

Lightning and Celestia both walk out of the room and headed to their rooms

"Good night, Mom" said Lightning as she stood in front of her room

"Good night, Lightning" said Celestia as she hug Lightning hard

"Mom, I`m not going anywhere" said Lightning as she felt her mother`s grip getting harder "I`m not going to die"

"You better not!" said Celestia as she smiled and went to her room

"Did Celestia came with you?" ask Snow as he watch Lightning close the door

"She did" answered Lightning while she sat on the bed "She worried that we are going to have the same fate as my parents"

"She does!" said Snow in shock "Why?"

"She probably doesn't want to see that again, to see her love ones go in battle, die and never return to their foal" said Lightning as she enter the covers "And mostly about those black crystals"

"The crystals!" repeated Snow as he glance at Lightning`s scars which got her eye

"She did the same" said Lightning as she covered it with her hoof so Snow wouldn't start thinking of those times "So many years ago, it's nothing to get worried about"

"I don't want to see you like that ever again" admitted Snow as he moved Lightning`s hoof that covered the scar "If you died! I don't think I'll be able to continue with my life...or the kingdom...I would most likely go into disappear I wouldn't care if the end of the world would happen to me it would be nothing, just a part of history without you!"

"It won't happen, Snow since I'm always going to be by your side" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips "Now try and get some sleep you have the first turn tonight" as she lay on the bed.

"Alright, Lightning" said Snow as he smiled and laid next to his wife

Within the night Snow was awaken by a crying foal he would walk to her room and take care of the problem. Eventually Elsie stop crying for the rest of the night, so Snow could sleep. While sleeping Snow started to have a nightmare a nightmare if that time long ago.

"What! NO NOT THIS PLACE!" shouted Snow as he was in his father`s castle with Lightning, Celestia and Luna "THE CRYSTALS!"

Snow wanted to move and stop his father or move Lightning out of the way before the crystals hit her. But he couldn't move! He was like a stature force to watch Lightning getting impaled with them.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he watches her fall towards the ground but Celestia wasn't moving she was just watching "Celestia! Catch her!" shouted Snow.

But Celestia just stood there and watch, Snow desperately watch Lightning smash into the ground and die right in front of him.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he awoke from his nightmare and quickly look at his side to see if Lightning was still there.

"Snow, what`s wrong?" ask Lightning as she stood up as well

"I just had a nightmare" said Snow as he lay down in the bed "It's nothing" as he turn around

"Alright" said Lightning as she lay back down and put her hooves around him (Spoon)

Snow felt the warmth of Lightning`s hooves and quickly turn around so he could see her and wrap his hooves around her. The next morning a certain filly awoke her parents early in the morning, Lightning decided to go since Snow didn't have the bests nights ever.

"Did my little filly sleep well?" ask Lightning as she toke Elsie out of her crib "Let`s go and greet your father" as she walk out of the room.

"Lightning!" shouted Celestia as she ran towards her daughter as she was heading back to her room "Good morning you two"

"Good morning, Mom" said Lightning as she bounce her hoof up and down

"Hello, Elsie" greeted Celestia as she toke her in her hooves "Did you both sleep well?"

"Not so bad, Snow got up a lot last night" answered Lightning "Tonight it's my turn"

"I remember those sleepless night" said Celestia as she closed her eyes and thought back

"Didn't aunty Luna help you?" ask Lightning as she toke back Elsie from her mother

"She did but it wasn't all the time" said Celestia

"I`ll see you at breakfast" said Lightning as she continued with her walk

"Alright" said Celestia as she imagined her daughter as a small filly again "You grew up so fast"

"Come on, Elsie" said Lightning as she headed to the door and open it with her magic "Morning, Snow" as she walk in with her filly.

"Morning! Well this is a surprise!" said Snow as he stood up in bed to see his wife and foal

"Somepony wanted to see you!" said Lightning as she gave Elsie to Snow and sat down next to him

"I'm glad to see them and you!" said Snow as he kiss his daughter and wife

"Snow, what was your dream last night?" ask Lightning as she move Elsie's mane out of her face "You were shaking last night"

"Oh!" said Snow as he rock Elsie in his hooves "I dreamt that we were back in that castle and you got stab by the crystals and Celestia didn't save you that time so you hit the ground and died"

"Snow, it's never going to happen" said Lightning as she hug him in her hooves "We will always by your side, Elsie and Me"

"I know you two are going to be" said Snow as he hug Lightning with one hoof and his daughter with the other

"I just don't know? What I would do if that horrible day would happen" said Snow as he tightens his grip around his most precious ponies in his life.

"Well you don't have to worry about that" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

continue Reading for History repeating itself

**End**


	2. History repeating itself

**A life of a princess**

**History repeating its self?**

Three months have pass and the new family have been enjoying every single minute of the day, Celestia visited many times to play and take care Elsie while Lightning and Snow didn't have time. Which didn't bother her at all; Luna also came many times to see Elsie which cause small fights between the sisters. One day while Celestia was taken care of Elsie Lightning and Snow received a letter from the land of the griffins.

_Ruler of Cloud Kingdom _

_We are considering of making an alliance between both our kingdoms and make peace, we hope to start exchange product between both kingdoms. And not cause a war between the kingdoms and hope to live in peace for as long as you were alive. If you wish to make an alliance please come to the land of the griffins tomorrow so we can decide on our terms. But we just want to talk to the daughter of King Radius and Queen Arena, no exception or the alliance will never happen._

_King of the griffins _

"Are you going?" ask Snow as he look at Lightning who put the letter away

"I will it would be nice to make an alliance with them" said Lightning as she stood up from the throne and walk down.

"But what if it's an ambush?!" ask Snow as he followed her "Bring Shi with you"

"It will break the agreement" said Lightning as she opened the doors

Lightning and Snow headed to Elsie's room to tell Celestia of the news with the griffins

"Lightning!" said Celestia as she gave Elsie to her mother

"Mom, I have to leave to the land of the griffins" said Lightning as she hugs her foal

"WHAT!" shouted Celestia as she couldn't believe her ears "Why?!"

"To make an alliance" answered Lightning "I won't be gone long"

"Lightning, how old is Elsie?" ask Celestia with a worried face

"Three months" said Lightning as she looks at Snow

"That's exactly when your parents left and never came back!" said Celestia as she hugs Lightning in her hooves "You will not leave!"

"I have to or war between the griffins and ponies will start, Shi will help the Cloud kingdom but that's he will not help you, Mom" said Lightning as she removes herself from her mother's hug.

"Lightning, I agree with Celestia" said Snow as he put his hoof on her shoulder

"I'm going" said Lightning as she kiss her daughter on the head and gave her to Snow "I promise I will return" as she left the room.

Celestia worried watch her daughter leave the castle to go to the land of the griffins, two days pass and Lightning still didn't return to the kingdom. Celestia feared that Lightning have met the same fate as her parents and was worried that the kingdom would rebel once more.

"Any word from, Lightning?!" ask Celestia as she walk in the throne room

"Not yet" said Snow as he worriedly look at the window

When suddenly a mailpony came into the throne room and gave Snow a letter with the griffin's logo on it, Snow quickly opened it and read it out laud so Celestia could hear it.

_Dear ruler of cloud kingdom _

_We are over joy to be in an alliance with Cloud Kingdom and are looking forward to all the trades we could do. But you have still didn't send a letter of agreement between the kingdoms regulations and laws. We hope you will answer soon and agree with these terms of the alliance is over and war will start. _

_King of the griffins _

"She did arrive at the griffins!" said Snow as he put the letter down "Why isn't she back? It only takes a day of flight?!"

"Something must have happened!" shouted Celestia "NO! NO! It's just like last time! Why?!"

"She not gone she probably got lost on the way back?!" shouted Snow "She's not DEAD!"

"Then where is she?!" demanded Celestia as she stump her hoof

"Guards! Go on the path of the griffins and find Lightning!" shouted Snow as he watch the guards ran off.

Later that night Snow knew he wouldn't sleep tonight and it won't be the crying of Elsie

"You miss her do you" ask Snow as he tried to calm down Elsie who was crying in her father's hooves "I miss her too!"

"And so do I" said Celestia as she walk in the room "She knows her mother isn't here"

"What happened, Lightning?" ask Snow as he look at the window wondering where could she be

The next day's Luna came to the castle in worried of Lightning disappearance, the guards return from their search but haven't found Lightning at all. Snow, Luna and Celestia feared the worst the Queen of cloud kingdom died and the kingdom will also fall once they found out.

"She dead" said Celestia as she started to cry "She dead…how can she be dead?!...I promise she would get hurt and now she dead!"

"Sister, what do we do?" ask Luna while she whip her tears away

"I…..I don't know?!" said Celestia as she look at the throne

"Do we take care of Elsie now?" ask Luna as she look at the small filly in her sister's hooves "Like we did for, Lightning"

"NO!" shouted Snow as he walk in the throne room with tears coming down "You will not take my daughter!"

"We will!" shouted Luna "She needs to be raised by us!"

"Why?!" demanded Snow as he toke his daughter out of Celestia's hooves "You want her because Lightning is in her too?! Well me too, I'm her father she has a little of me too!"

"Do you know how to take care of a foal?!" ask Celestia

"Yes I do! Lightning told me everything when she was PREGNANT!" shouted Snow as he walks away from Celestia and Luna.

"You do know once the kingdom founds out! You're going to be killed by the citizens you will put Elsie in danger!" shouted Luna

"It will never HAPPEN!" shouted Snow "I will protect her even if it cost me my life!"

"Snow" said a voice a voice that Snow, Celestia and Luna couldn't believe who it was "Why are you shouting?"

"Ligh…Light….LIGHTNING !" shouted Snow as he couldn't believe his eyes "Is…..is…that really you?!"

"Of course it's me" said Lightning as she look at Snow in a strange way "Hello, Elsie!" as she toke her daughter in her hooves.

"Where have you been?!" ask Celestia as she touch Lightning's face "You've been missing for four days in the land of the griffins?!"

"There were complications after I left their castle" said Lightning as she gave Elsie back to Snow "I hope I didn't worried you?"

"I thought you've died!" said Celestia as she hug her daughter "I thought that history have repeated its self!"

"You don't have to worry anymore, Mom" said Lightning as she put her hoof around her mother and removed herself.

"I'm so happy your back!" said Snow as he kissed her on the lips for a long time "We thought you died and the kingdom would have attack us and put Elsie in danger!"

"I told you that I would never leave your side" said Lightning as she hugged Snow

"Elsie, miss you too!" said Snow as he gave Elsie back to Lightning

"Well I missed her too!" said Lightning as she kissed her on the head "I'm sorry I cause you all so much trouble"

"We're just glad that you came back" said Luna

Lightning was hugged by everypony she loves her husband, mother, aunt and daughter. But was mostly happy that the kingdom didn't find out of her disappearance and didn't cause a resolution like in the past.

Contiune Reading for Day with grandma

**End**


	3. A day with grandma

**A life of a princess**

**Day with grandma**

Four years as pass and Elsie has grown a lot in those years she can talk, walk, fly and use a few spells. Elsie was also more closer to her mother then her father, she never knew why she always want to spend time with her.

"Mom!" shouted Elsie as she entered the throne room "What are you doing?

"Signing some papers" said Lightning while she finish signing some scrolls

"Are you almost done?" ask Elsie as she claimed her mother`s throne so she could be closer to her.

"No, I`m sorry honey" said Lightning as she hugged her foal

"Ah!" said Elsie as she lowered her ears "Is dad busy too?"

"His at a meeting in the empire" answered Lightning

"Then there nothing to do!" said Elsie as she laid in her mother`s hooves

"You can go and see, your grandmother in Canterlot?" suggested Lighting "She not busy today"

"Alright!" said Elsie in a joyful tone as she always loved her grandmother almost as much as her mother "I never went to Canterlot before!" as every visit from her grandmother was in her castle "You lived there right, mom?"

"I did before I came here" said Lightning "It`s a wonderful place in Equestria"

"Mom! Send the letter!" shouted Elsie as she jump up and down

"I`ll send her a letter now!" said Lightning as she toke a new scroll to start her letter

One hour later Celestia went to pick up her grand-daughter at the castle and they both flew back to Canterlot.

"This is AWESOME!" shouted Elsie as she look at the beautiful castle of Canterlot

"Welcome to Canterlot castle!" said Celestia as she smiled at her jumping granddaughter

"Mom, lived here!" said Elsie as she look at her grandmother

"Yes she did!" said Celestia as she could see her daughter in her granddaughter "A lot of events happened in this castle"

"Like what?" ask Elsie

"Oh! Nothing interesting" said Celestia as she didn't want to think about those horrible years "So what should we do today?"

"Explore the castle!" shouted Elsie

Celestia gave a tour of the entire castle to Elsie, who was amazed of the castle`s beauty! She couldn't believe that her mother lived her before she was at Cloud Kingdom.

"Grandma, what's this room?" ask Elsie as she noticed the chained door

"It's nothing, sweetie" said Celestia as she stood in front of the door "Come on I'll show you the gardens!"

While walking away from the wired door, Elsie was determined on founding out what was behind it. Elsie was just too curious on what was behind that door that she didn't hear her grandmother calling her.

"Elsie?" said Celestia as she patted Elsie on the shoulder

"Yes!" said Elsie as she turn back her attention to her grandmother

"Did you hear me?" ask Celestia

"No" said Elsie as she smiled

"I said that your mother always spent her time here" repeated Celestia

"Really!" said Elsie "Grandma?"

"Yes, Elsie" said Celestia

"Can we see Canterlot!" ask Elsie as she only knew the city in her parent`s kingdoms

"Of course!" smiled Celestia as she headed towards the castle`s door

Celestia and Elsie walk around Canterlot, Elsie saw how different ponies were here than in Cloud Kingdom. She saw that in Canterlot there were tones of fancy ponies that were all rude to each other, where in Cloud Kingdom there were all nice to each other.

"So this is the capital, right?" ask Elsie while walking beside her grandmother

"Yes, then after that there are the other cites like Ponyville, Manehatten, Appaloosa and much more" said Celestia

"Is the cloud kingdom part of Equestria?" ask Elsie

"Well yes and no" said Celestia as she thought about it "It is in the territories of Equestria but it's completely separated from Equestria at the same time"

"It is?" said Elsie as she had no clue what she just said

"You`ll have to ask your mother that question" said Celestia as she smiled at her "Did your mother ever tell you about the ice cream here?" as she glance at a nearby ice cream shop.

"No" said Elsie

"Well let me get you one!" said Celestia as she started to walk towards the store

While waiting for her grandmother to return, Elsie saw a old pony with tones of books in his saddle. When suddenly the pony started to walk towards her with a big smile on his face.

"Your highness" said the old pony as he bowed "Are you Princess Elsie of Cloud Kingdom?"

"I am" said Elsie as she watch the pony smile and take out one of his books

"I have a question that involves your mother" said the pony as he opened the book and flip though the pages "Did she completely healed from her wounds?"

"Heal? Wounds?" question Elsie as she never saw or heard of her mother getting hurt "What do you mean?"

"You mother almost died and for many years Equestria blamed your father" said the old pony as he saw Elsie reaction and realized that she wasn't aware of it "Oh, Non! I thought you were aware!"

"What do you mean, my mother almost died at the hooves of my father?!" demanded Elsie

"I`m...I'm so sorry!" said the pony as he toke his old book and ran off before Celestia could see him.

"Here you go!" said Celestia as she gave her granddaughter the ice cream

"Grandma, did dad almost killed mom?" ask Elsie as she toke the ice cream

"Where in Equestria did you hear that?" ask Celestia as she smiled

"Some old pony told me!" shouted Elsie

"He must be tried, your father never did that" said Celestia as she used her magic to put her granddaughter on her back "Let`s go back"

As soon as Elsie and Celestia return to the castle, Elsie really wanted to know what was in that room and this wired story of her parents.

"Elsie, where are you going?" ask Celestia as she saw Elsie in a rush to enter the castle

"I just want to see the gardens!" said Elsie as she smiled at her

"I`ll come with you" said Celestia as she started to walk towards her

Elsie really didn't want her grandmother to follow her but luckily she was stop by a guard. Elsie saw her chance and left before her grandmother could notice her leave, as she walks around the castle. Elsie looks at all the hallways and every single door when she finally saw the forbidden door.

"Bingo!" said Elsie as she walks towards the door "How can I get in?" as she started to inspect the chains and locks "The unlocking spell!"

Elsie used her new spell that her mother thought her only a few days ago to open every single lock on this door. Elsie entered the dark room she started to walk in when she suddenly hit something.

"What was that?" ask Elsie as she used light spell "What is this?" as she used her magic to lift an old painting "Who are them?"

"Elsie, what are you doing here?!" ask Celestia as she stood in front of the door

"Grandma!" said Elsie in shock "Who are these ponies?!"

"Why did you come here?!" ask Celestia as she removed the painting

"Grandma, your keeping something from me!" said Elsie as she tried to look at the painting

"It`s Radius and Arena, they are your mother`s real parents" said Celestia as she knew she could no longer hide it

"What?!" said Elsie in shock "But your mom`s mother!"

"I toke care of her when they died in a battle" explain Celestia as she look at the painting of her old friends "After they died I toke care of your mother" as she turn on the lights to reveal objects with many good and bad memories.

"What is all this?" ask Elsie as she look at the stuff

"That the original decorations from the cloud castle" said Celestia as she put her hoof on an old broken mirror

"Original?!" ask Elsie

"After I toke your mother in the citizens didn't like it too much and they started riots against each other and destroyed the kingdom" explain Celestia as she can clearly remember that day.

"Why did that old pony says that dad almost kill mom?" ask Elsie '

"That`s something we`re going to tell you when you're old enough" said Celestia as smiled at her

"Why can't you tell me now?" ask Elsie as she wanted to know what he meant

"That`s a story that your mother and father must tell you" explain Celestia "The most importing thing you need to know, is that your mother gave a lot to save the ponies she loves and the kingdom that was lost. She bought the kingdom back to life after she lost her parents at a very young age" as she smiled at her granddaughter.

"Mom, sacrifice a lot for you" said Elsie as she wished to hear what was those sacrifice she did.

"Much more then you think" said Celestia as she put the painting back to its spot "Now come on, your mother is going to pick you up any minute now"

"Alright!" said Elsie as she walk out of the room

"The kingdom is fin Radius, Arena" said Celestia as she smiled at the painting and closed the door

When Celestia and Elsie return to the main entrance they saw Lightning waiting for them.

"Mom!" shouted Elsie as she ran up to hug her mother

"Did you have a nice day?" ask Lightning as she kissed on her head

"I sure did!" said Elsie as she look at her grandmother and wink "Best day ever"

"We had a lot of fun" said Celestia as she walk towards her daughter "We told a few stories"

"That`s great!" said Lightning "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes" said Elsie as she tried to fly onto her mother`s back

"Here!" said Lightning as she used her magic to help Elsie "Don't forget to says goodbye"

"Bye, grandma!" shouted Elsie as she waved from her mother`s back

"Bye, you two!" said Celestia as she watch her daughter and granddaughter fly off

While flying back home Elsie look at her mother's back and saw a huge scar, that she never notice before.

"What happened?" whispered Elsie

"Did you says something, honey?" ask Lightning as she glance at her

"No, mom" said Elsie "I love you" as she hug her mother`s sides with her hoof

"I love you too, Elsie!" said Lightning as she smiled at her daughter

Elsie finally understood why she loved her mother more than her father, her mother did incredible things for the ponies she loves. Elsie decided that she wanted to be exactly, like her mother is and hope she would get to hear the story with her parents.

Continue Reading for What really happened

**End**


	4. What really happened

**A life of a princess**

**What really happened?**

Ever since Elsie's found out little about her mother's past she been dying on finding out what it is, she been thinking about those words that the old pony told her "Your father almost killed your mother" Elsie wanted to know what her father did.

"Mom!" shouted Elsie as she jump onto her mother's bed "Wake up!"

"I'm up!" said Lightning as she stood up in her bed

"Dad!" shouted Elsie as she hoof bump her father's head

"I'm here!" shouted Snow as he stood up like a jack in the box to see his daughter "Morning, Elsie"

"I have a question" said Elsie as she prepared herself

"Can it wait until breakfast?" Ask Snow as he tried to keep his eyes open

"No its important!" Said Elsie

"What is it?" ask Lightning

"Did, Dad almost kill you?" ask Elsie as she saw her parents reaction

Lightning and Snow look at each other in shock and wonder how in Equestria she found out about it.

"Where did you hear that?!" ask Snow as he was wide wake now

"This old pony ask me if your wounds all healed up" said Elsie as she pointed at one of her mother's scars "And then he told me that Dad almost got you killed"

"Is that everypony?" ask Snow

"Well grandma told me to ask you" answered Elsie

"It's something that happened when we were much younger" said Snow as he glances at Lightning

"It's not the best moment for us, my mother, aunt or cousin" said Lightning "It's something that we didn't plan on telling you"

"Well not this soon that is" Said Snow

"Why?" ask Elsie

"How about we have breakfast!" said Snow as he got out of bed "Lightning?"

"Sure lets!" said Lightning she also got out of bed and put Elsie on her back

"Alright" said Elsie as she just went along with her parents for now that is

While eating breakfast Elsie still didn't get her answer from her parents and was determine to get it no matter what.

"Mom is it true?" ask Elsie as she used her magic to pick glass of orange juice from the table

"What did your grandmother tell you?" ask Lightning as she glance at Snow

"Well she told me that you're the daughter of Radius and Arena" said Elsie as she look at her mother's reaction "And that they were the old rulers before you"

Lightning and Snow didn't say a word for the rest of breakfast or until Lightning broke the silences.

"Excuse me" said Lightning as she stood up from the table and walk out the room

"Where mom going?" ask Elsie

"I don't know?" lied Snow as he knew where Lightning was going or had an idea where she was going.

Lightning flew Canterlot to have a little discussion with her mother

"Princess" saluted a unicorn guard "Queen Lightning Flare of Cloud Kingdon is here to see you"

"Wonderful! Let her in" said Celestia as she stood up from her throne to greet her daughter

"Mom!" shouted Lightning as she motion the guards to leave them alone in an angry tone

"Lightning what's wrong?" ask Celestia in a worried tone

"You told Elsie about my past?!" demanded Lightning as she walk towards her mother

"What!" said Celestia in shock

"Elsie, knew that I'm Radius and Arena's daughter and she ask Snow and me if he tried to kill me!" said Lightning as she look at her mother

"I only told about your parents nothing else" said Celestia in her defence "She found out about Snow from an old pony"

"I never thought she would be curious about my past!" said Lightning in her surprise but was still angry that her mother told her daughter without telling her or at least ask.

"Lightning, she admires you and she wishes to become like you" said Celestia as she could clearly see it in her granddaughter's eyes.

"She does!" said Lightning in shock as she never release it

"Indeed my daughter she has always look up to you much more then this Snow you married" explain Celestia "I believe you should tell her she could react the same way as you did once you found out who you were" as she could clearly remember what happen even if it was thousands of years ago.

"I don`t know?" said Lightning as she thought of the pros and cons on telling her past

Lightning return to the castle and went to find her daughter and husband so Elsie could know her past.

"Snow!" said Lightning as she finally found her husband before her daughter

"Lightning, welcome back!" said Snow as he kissed her wife on the lips

"We need to tell Elsie of our past" said Lightning as she look at Snow's reaction

"Are you sure?!" ask Snow in a worried tone "She could hate me for the rest of her life!"

"Or she could also see you in a new light" said Lightning "She haves yours and mine both our personalities are in our daughter"

"Your right" said Snow as he smiled at her "Let's tell her"

Lightning and Snow went to find Elsie in her room

"You're really going to tell me!" said Elsie in an excited tone

"We are" said Snow as he glance at his wife

"Elsie, once we finish whatever you may feel afterwards you must never old any resentment against your father" said Lightning as she didn't want to be in the middle of a fight between daughter and father.

"Alright" said Elsie as she look at her father

"Long ago, Cloud kingdom once had a King called Radius and a Queen called Arena and they had a foal called Adelind" said Lightning as she sat down along with Snow "But one day they both went into a battle against an evil King named Sombra they seek out the help of the two rulers of Equestria"

"Princess Celestia and Luna!" shouted Elsie as she knew who the rulers of Equestria are

"Yes indeed" said Lightning as she smiled at her "They all fought very hard against the king but in order to save Equestria. The King and Queen decided to sacrifice themselves while the two princess defeated Sombra. The king and Queen died and left their foal alone for the world but fortunately the two princesses went back to the castle and toke in the foal"

"Who was that foal?" ask Elsie as she paid very good attention

"They didn't know her original name because the King and Queen forgot to mention it before they left so they called her Lightning Flare!" said Lightning as she looks at her daughter's face light up.

"That`s you mom!" shouted Elsie as she jump on the bed

"After many years of being raised by Celestia she one day met a stallion called, Snow Storm" said Snow as he continued the story were his wife left off.

Lightning and Snow continued with their long past and they finally arrived at that night, they both toke a deep beath. And started to tell their tragic past, Elsie listened very carefully and heard what her father did in order to save her mother but it was what he did who got her in trouble.

"And that's our story" said Lightning as she look at Snow with a worried face of what her reaction would be.

"Dad, what did you do?" ask Elsie as she look at her father

"I was trick my an evil pony" said Snow as he look at Lightning with sad and guilty eyes "He trick me to tell him the true identity of the lost princess"

"He was an evil pony, Elsie" explain Lightning as she held Snow's hoof "He wanted me to control a power that only the mares in our family can use"

"What is it, Mom?" ask Elsie as she wanted to know what this powers was that only the mares could use.

"I'll tell you when its time" said Lightning

"Elsie?" said Snow as he waited to his daughter's reaction

"You almost got mom killed!" said Elsie as she look at her father in anger "How could you!" as she ran out her room.

"Elsie!" shouted Snow as he tried to stop his daughter

"Snow, I`ll go and talk with her" said Lightning as she kissed him on the cheek and followed Elsie

Lightning found her daughter in the lounged and was hitting the sofa`s pillow

"Being mean to the pillow won't help" said Lightning as she walk in the room

"Dad, got you killed!" shouted Elsie as she continued on hitting the pillow

"If he did I wouldn't be at your side you right now" said Lightning as she sat on the sofa

Elsie ignored her mother for a few minutes and quickly turned around and embarrasses her mother wist in her hooves.

"I don't know what I would do if you were gone!" shouted Elsie as she tighten her grip around her mother's wist

"I won't leave that's the benefits of being an alicorn" said Lightning as she pick up her daughter in her hooves "I will always be by your side and of your father`s too" as she put her back onto the sofa.

"I love you, Mom" said Elsie

"I love you too, Elsie" said Lightning as she kissed her on the head "But do you still love your father?"

"Not at this moment!" said Elsie as she turn her head away

"You did break your promise to me" reminded Lightning

"I know but I could control myself!" said Elsie as she crossed her hooves

"I see but are you going to talk to him?" ask Lightning as she nudge her with her hoof

"NO!" shouted Elsie as she jump off the sofa

"Is that what you really want?" ask Lightning as she stood from the sofa

"I do!" shouted Elsie as she toke one of the pillows and punch it

"Your father didn't do anything that night" said Lightning hoping that it might help

"He got you ponynap!" said Elsie as she threw the pillow onto the ground

"He did but he did save me from your grandfather" said Lightning as she covered her daughter with her wing.

"Yea but you still got hurt!" said Elsie

"I did but that was my own fault" said Lightning "I did it to protect the ponies I love your father had nothing to do with it. So can you forgive him? Can you talk to him again?"

"Good night!" shouted Elsie as she jump off the sofa and ran towards the door

"Good night, Elsie" said Lightning as she knew that it would take some time to convince her daughter "Sleep well"

"Night, Mom" said Elsie as she ran out of the room and headed towards her room

Lightning walk out of the room and watch Elsie go into her`s she later went to find Snow who was at the throne room looking at the moon.

"How did it went?" ask Snow as he jump off his throne

"She more like my mother, aunt and cousin then I thought" said Lightning as she started to walk towards him "It's going to take some time a lot of time"

"Great!" shouted Snow as he followed Lightning "Your mother, aunt and cousin still hates me and would love to see me banish, jail or you leaving me and now my own daughter probably wants the same!a Where in Equestria dose she get that from?!"

"It might be from my father" smiled Lightning as she saw Snow`s eye twitch "Shi did tell me he was well like Elsie"

"Everypony hates me!" shouted Snow as he lowered his ears

"I'm sorry Snow we shouldn't have told her" said Lightning as she stop and kissed him on the lips "We should have waited until she was old enough to understand and I don't hate you"

"I know you don`t its just your mother, aunt, cousin, half of the kingdom and now our daughter!" shouted Snow as he waved his hooves in the air.

"One day they will forgive you" smiled Lightning as she tried to cheer him up

"I hope so" said Snow as he tried to smile

continue Reading for Watch out!

**End**


	5. Watch out!

**A life of a princess**

**Watch out!**

These last week wasn't as wonderful as before even since Lightning and Snow told their past to their daughter Elsie. Elsie was spending more and more time with her mother and completely ignoring her father she would stand staying in the same room as him. Lightning didn't want to be in the middle of the two ponies she loves but now she is.

"Morning every pony!" said Lightning as she walk in the dining hall "Did you all sleep well?"

"Sure did!" shouted Elsie as she ran to her mother and hugged her "I dreamt that I was in Canterlot and I was the queen there!"

"Well you will be Queen but it won't be in Canterlot" said Lightning as she laugh

"Morning, hon" said Snow as he walk towards her wife and kissed her on the lips

"Morning, Sno…..!" said Lightning as she was suddenly pulled away by Elsie

"Come on, Mom!" shouted Elsie as she pulled her towards the table "Sit next to me!"

"Elsie! Did you says good morning to your father?" ask Lightning while being pulled away

"NO!" said Elsie in a straight and serious tone

"Oh boy" thought Lightning

Breakfast couldn't have ended sooner Snow finish and went to the throne room to start his daily work while Lightning tried to talk to her daughter.

"Elsie don't be mad at your father" said Lightning

"He almost got you killed!" said Elsie

"Elsie you weren't there all those years ago this is something that shouldn't even have been bought up in the first place!" said Lightning as she waved her hoof in the air "It`s a problem that Snow, my mother, aunt, my cousin and me this is a problem that we had and got over it, none of us holds a grudged" as she tried to explain "Well almost everypony" as she thought about three certain ponies she knows.

"But Mom why did that happen?" ask Elsie

"I don't know why it happened it happened and now its in our past" said Lightning

"He shouldn't have told him about you!" shouted Elsie

"Elsie your as stubborn as my father" said Lightning as she look at her daughter "Do you hate your grandmother because she toke my away from the castle? Or do you hate King Sombra who toke my parents away?"

"No! Grandma toke care of you and Sombe...Sombar...?!" said Elsie as she tried to think about how her mother said his name

"Sombra" said Lightning

"Yea him! Well I don't really hate him much" admitted Elsie

"Then why do you hate your father compare to what Sombra did thats nothing! He toke away the king and queen of cloud kingdom and with that action it made me parentless, the kingdom went in reunied, it toke me thousands and thousands of years to bring it back" explain Lightning as she hope it would help a bit "Your father actions only bought nothing! Yes he did make a mistake but he fix it and saved my life as well. Which pony is the worst, Elsie?"

"I have to go!" said Elsie as she walk towards the doors

Lightning didn't stop her she believed that she needed the time to think about what she said. Lightning return to the throne room and continued with her work with Snow, Snow wanted to ask how it went but knew it wasn't the time.

"Guards!" shouted Lightning as she watch a pegasus guard run up

"Yes your highness" ask the guard as he saluted her

"Send a letter to Canterlot and request that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Midnight Moon to come to the castle" requested Lightning as she spoke with a straight face

"Of course your highness" said the guard as he saluted once more

"And also put its very important" added Lightning

The guard ran off to send the letter after he left Snow look at Lightning and was wondering what she was planning.

"Lightning you have a plan do you?" ask Snow

"I do" awsered Lightning as she smiled at him

Hours later Celestia, Luna and Midnight all arrived at the castle and were quickly greeted by Lightning and Snow. They all headed to their rooms since it was a bit late to start her plan.

Meanwhile Mid was in her room reading one of her favourite books when she suddenly heard a voice. She look around the room but didn't see anypony around it wasn't her mother, aunt or cousin.

"Who are you!" demanded Mid while she still tried to find this pony

"Those ponies arent your family!" said the voice

"Where are you?!" shouted Mid

"I`m somewhere but that not important you claim those ponies are family to you?!" ask the voice

"They are my family!" said Mid in a straight tone

"Are they? Your so called aunt is a lair" said the voice

"She lied for a good reason!" shouted Mid as she knew what lie that thing was talking about

"Do you really think thats the only secret they keeping?" ask the voice

"What do you mean? The only lie in our family is that Lightning is the princess of Cloud Kingdom" said Mid

"Is that true?" ask the voice

"It is!" shouted Mid as she stomp her hoof onto the ground

"Let me tell you something and then we`ll see what you think afterwards" said the voice

The next day Lightning dismiss all of the guards and called for everypony to be in the throne room for her aunt and cousin they block all of the sun light in the room. So they wouldn't have any problems but there was one pony missing.

"Where Mid?" ask Lightning as she look around the room

"I don't know she wasn't in her room this morning" said Luna

"That`s alright" said Lightning "I guess she not feeling well or something"

"Sweet heart why did you ask us to come here?" ask Celesetia

"To tell what happened all those years" said Lightning as she watch her mother and aunt`s reaction

"Are you sure?" ask Luna as she glance at her sister

"Well if somepony didn't tell a certain past of another we wouldn't be here right now" said Lightning as she glance at her mother

"Very well" said Celestia as she turn to face her granddaughter

"Elsie what happened those years was...!" said Snow when he suddenly notice a pony wearing a black coat with a knife in their magic who was about to stab his wife "WATCH OUT!" as he ran towards his wife at the same time as the pony tried to stab Lightning

"SNOW!" shouted Lightning as she watch Snow get cut on the shoulder "Are you alright?!"

"Its just a flesh wound I`ll be fine!" said Snow as she put his hoof on his wound "Show your face!"

The pony didn't says a word and went back on their assault on Lightning

"RUN!" shouted Snow as he pushed his wife and daughter out of the way "Elsie" as he used his magic to put his daughter on his back

"Daddy are you okay?!" ask Elsie as she look at blood coming out of his wound

"I`m just fine!" said Snow as he gave her a smile

"Over here!" shouted Lightning as she push on a brick "Hurry!"

Lightning and everypony entered the secret passage way and quickly closed it before the assassin could see it.

"What about Mid?!" shouted Lightning as she completely forgot about her cousin

"We need to get to her room!" shouted Luna

"Are these passage way connect to all the rooms?" ask Celestia

"They are but It`s a maze without me you would mostly likely died in here" said Lightning as she used a light spell to see her way "Aunty can you heal Snow?"

"Of course!" said Luna as she started her healing her magic on Snow`s shoulder

While Lightning was leading them to her cousin`s room Luna was behind healing Snow`s wound.

"You saved my niece" said Luna as she focus more magic

"I`m not going to let some assassin kill my wife or daughter!" said Snow as he twitch in pain "They mean everything for me I wouldn't be able to live without them" as he smiled tenderly by his own words.

Luna saw Snow expression and realized it came from the heart and was ready to do it again and again.

"We`re here!" said Lightning as she turn off her spell and push the door

"MIDNIGHT!" shouted Luna as she rush in to see that she wasn't there "Where is she?!"

"She might have left" said Celestia as she walk in the room

"Lets just hope she safe" said Lightning

"We need to stop this assassin before she gets us" said Snow

"Snow are you alright?" ask Lightning as she look at him with a worried face

"I`m just fine dear" said Snow as he kissed her on the cheek "This is nothing compared to you"

"So how are we going to stop them?" ask Elsie as she look at her parents

"I know how!" said Snow as he told his plan to everypony

"Snow are you sure you want to do that?!" ask Lightning with a worried tone

"I`m sure!" said Snow with a determine look on his face "You protected us all those years ago I`m not going to let you get hurt this time, now its my turn to protect you"

"Snow promise me your going to come back alive!" said Lightning as she hugged him in her hooves

"I promise Queen Lightning Flare of Cloud Kingdom!" said Snow as he held his wife hoof while smiling tenderly at her "I love you" as he look at her one more time he let go of her hoof and walk out of Mid`s room to find the assassin.

"I love you too Snow Storm King of Cloud Kingdom and I`ll always will" said Lightning as she stared at the opened door

Luna, Celestia and Elsie all saw the love they had for each other and all knew that they meant every single word. Celestia started to see that it might not have been Snow fault all those years ago and started to think that she might have been to hard on him. Luna already knew that Snow truly loved her niece and would move the moon and sun of her.

"Sister" said Luna as she smiled at her

"We were so foolish" said Celestia as she smiled back "Looks like we own somepony an apology"

"Come on we need to catch that assassin before I become a widow!" shouted Lightning as she ran out of the room

Meanwhile Snow managed to find the assassin who was looking inside of some rooms. He quickly walk forward with his magic activated but the assassin turn around and saw Snow at the same moment Lightning arrived at the other end of the hallway.

"LIGHTNING WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Snow

"I couldn't leave you!" shouted back Lightning

The assassin look at both Snow and Lightning and seem to be choosing its victim Snow notice it.

"Attack me first!" shouted Snow "Don`t hurt her and attack me!"

"SNOW!" shouted Lightning as she couldn't believe her ears

The assassin turn and face Snow but didn`t attack it just smiled at him, Snow saw that the assassin was about to use a spell?!

"Is...is...that a horn?!" thought Snow as he continued on watching "Couldn't it be a unicorn?!"

"SNOW!" shouted Lightning which bought him back to reality "They gone"

"WHAT!" shouted Snow as he quickly look around the hallway but only saw Celesita, Luna and Elsie "Celesita! Bring Elsie out of the castle and back in Canterlot!"

"I`m not going!" shouted Elsie

"Elsie! I know you hate your father but listen to him!" shouted Lightning as she continued to glance around the room

"But!" said Elsie

"MOM!" shouted Lightning

"Come on!" shouted Celestia as she used her magic to pick up her granddaughter and place on her back

As they were about to leave to Canterlot suddenly the assassin reappeared but they were behind Lightning and place a knife at her throat.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow, Celestia and Luna as they desperately watch in horror

"MOM!" shouted Elsie

"What do you want with me?!" ask Lightning as she tried to see the face on the pony but couldn't because of the hood

"To kill you" answered the pony

"That voice! Why didn`t I notice before it sounds familiar?" thought Lightning "For what reason?!" ask Lightning

"I have my reason" answered the pony

"Show your face!" demanded Snow

The assassin stop talking and didn`t move

"I said SHOW YOUR FACE!" shouted Snow as he used a wind spell the remove the hood from the assassin

The hood revealed the identity of the assassin and everypony was in complete shock but not as much as Luna.

"This...this...cant be right!" said Snow as he rub his eyes hoping it wasn't true

"Why?!" ask Lightning as he eyes started to shake

"Mi...Mi...Midnight!" said Luna as she couldn't believe that her own daughter is trying to kill her niece! A member of her family, a pony she spent her foalhood together

"Hello Luna" said Mid as he gaze was dark and emotionless

Continue reading for This...this can`t be true!  
**  
****End**


	6. Thisthis can't be true

**A life of a princess**

**This...this can't be true!**

"Hello Luna" said Mid

"Mid...Mid! What are you doing?!" ask Luna in shock of what her daughter is doing

"What does it look like! I`m trying to kill the Queen of Cloud Kingdom!" shouted Mid as she bought the knife closer

"Mid...we`re cousins why?!" ask Lightning

"We are NOT family!" shouted Mid "You were NEVER FAMILY!"

"What are you talking about?!" ask Celestia "You are my niece!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY!" shouted Mid as she started to become impassionate "ALL YOU DID IS THAT YOU KEPT ME FROM MY REAL FAMILY!"

"Aunty what is she talking about?!" ask Lightning as she tried to look at her aunt

"I...I...cant!" said Luna as she started to shake

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" shouted Mid "OR ILL KILL HER ON THE SPOT! AND YOUR LITTLE QUEEN CAN SEE HER DEAD PARENTS AGAIN!"

"Mid! I do want to see my parents but not this soon!" shouted Lightning as a few tears came down on the memory on her parents.

"LUNA!" shouted Celestia as she saw Luna stare at her in complete shock since she never shouted at her sister before and that she never knew that her daughter secretly wanted to see her parents again.

"Midnight I found you somepony put you on the door step of the castle and I toke you in" explain Luna as she look at her daughter

"Did you know where I came from?!" demanded Mid

"Yes" said Luna straight out

"Then who's my real mother?" ask Mid as tears started to flow

"Athena is your mother and Hades is your father" answered Luna as she knew that there was no point on lying since she and her sister lied to the ponies that they loved for many years.

"Wait! Grandma did you know about this?" ask Elsie as she finally moved her glance away from her mother

"I did and we both kept it because we knew that it wasn't time to tell" answered Celestia "We both had secrets about our own daughters"

"Mid...please stop this let me go and we can all talk about this" suggested Lightning

"No!" said Mid as the blade was push into the skin "My mother my real ONE wants me to kill you and I`m going do to exactly that"

"Midnight do you still care about the citizens?! Your actions will be this kingdoms down fall once more" explain Snow in hoping that the old Mid was still in there.

"And why should you care you just some prince from a far out land who`s father used him to find a princess. But wasn't planning that his useless son fell in love with the thing he wanted at lest he was able to make sure his son would never have the life he wants!"

"YOUR WRONG!" shouted Elsie as she stood in front of her father "My father has the best life EVER my dad found my mom and become very happy with her. When they told me about their past they also told about how my DAD was raised and with those stories I can see that his much happier now that he ever been!" as she turn around and smiled at her father "And was wrong for being mad at him"

"It`s alright honey you have your mother`s kind heart and you`ll be the most wonderful Queen" said Snow as he smiled at her daughter

"I hate to breaks this tender moment but I`m about to rip out your current Queen`s heart out of her chest!" shouted Mid as she push the blade more into the skin that a bit of blood came out.

At the sight of Lightning`s blood Celestia, Luna and Snow were all bought back at that moment at the moment where they saw the most horrible thing ever. And wish they could remove it from their minds or change the past.

"Mid please don't do this" pleaded Celestia as she started to cry at the memories of that day "I almost lost her so many years ago and you want to take her from me?!"

"You care about her safety and not telling US the truth about our PAST!" shouted Mid

While Mid was distracted Snow saw a chance to try and get closer to them and was hoping that Celestia would keep her distracted enough.

"We lie for a good reason we wanted to protect you both" said Celestia unknowing of Snow rescue attempt

"The same excuses you told to Lightning when you told the truth" said Mid

"HEY MID!" shouted Snow as he used a bright light spell to blind Mid

"WHATS GOING ON!" shouted Mid as she moved both hooves to block the bright light along with everypony in the room.

At the moment when Mid finally let go of his wife Snow quickly rushed towards them. He pulled his wife in his hooves and push Mid at the same moment, all three ponies fell to the ground.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he stood up and started to look for his wife "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"SNOW!" shouted Lightning as she rubbed her eyes "I`m over here!"

"LIGHT!" shouted Snow as he ran towards her and embarrass her in his hooves "Are you alright?!"

"I`m just fine!" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips "Where`s Mid?!" as she started to look around the hallway

"She must have escape when I used my spell" said Snow as he also look around the hallway

"MOM!" shouted Elsie as she ran towards her mother and jump into her hooves "I was so scared!"

"It`s all right now it's all over" console Lightning as she hugged her daughter in her hooves

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Celestia and Luna as they ran towards her "Are you alright?!"

"Mom, aunty I`m just fine it's just a small cut" said Lightning as she touch her neck with her hoof

"I`m so...so...so...sorry Lightning!" said Luna as she started to cry "I can't understand why Athena would want you dead and of all ponies she would make her own daughter do it"

"Aunty you need to tell us the truth the entire story" said Lightning "And you can't lie this time if we ever want to know why she did this we need to know the story"

"Sister no more lying this needs to stop! They have the rights to know we`ve kept this story for so many years" said Celestia as she stare at her sister

"I know" answered Luna "It all started when Radius and Arena just announce that their we're going to have their very first foal I return to my own castle after that we celebrated with them. On that night I went to bed and I had this dream but it was mostly a voyage to another world. There I met Athena she told me..."

"Princess Luna of Equestria? Sister of Princess Celestia? The pony that raise the moon? Is this you?" ask Athena

"Yes I am" answered Luna "Why I`m I here?"

"I need you to take care of my foal" said Athena

"You want me to take care of your foal? Why?" ask Luna as she never thought she would be taking care of a foal

"I can't tell you why but my daughter needs to be protected" said Athena

"Why me?" ask Luna

"Because you're the nicest pony in your world" said Athena

"But my sister is also a kind pony" said Luna

"She is but destiny has something else in plan for her" said Athena "Will you take care of my daughter?"

"Alright I'll take care of her" answered Luna "What's her name?"

"Midnight Moon" answered Athena

Luna was sent back to her body and she immediately went to the castle's main doors and found a little filly. The next day Luna told everything that happened to her to Celestia almost everything and they both vowed not to tell Mid the truth.

Back to the present

"And after that I've been taking care of Mid until we went to fight against Sombra" said Luna "And after well that Sombra toke away Radius and Arena and that we bought you back to Canterlot. I realized what Athena meant about my sister with a destiny of her own" as she started to cry slightly.

Back to the past

"Sister are you sure that I could raise a foal?" ask Celestia as she place the sleeping filly onto her bed

"Of course you can" answered Luna

"But raising Radius and Arena's foal every time that I'll look at her I'll just see them and I don't know if I could handle it?!" said Celestia "I'll just be bought back to what happened"

"Sister don't think about what happened just think about the happier times instead" said Luna as she smiled at the filly

"Thank you sister" said Celestia as she hug her sister "We can't tell her the truth not until she ready"

"Agreed sister" said Luna

Back to the present

"But I don't know why Athena would want you dead?" said Luna "But what I do know is that we were wrong about you" as Luna turn around and face Snow "Snow I'm so sorry for holding what happened with your father. You were trick and was force to give the pony you love to the pony who would do horrible things"

"We were stupid enough to think it was your fault and keep it for so many years" said Celestia as she also look at Snow "But we both saw how much you love my daughter and should have saw it sooner. Because we were stupid enough to think that we made your daughter to hate you and we're so sorry"

Celestia and Luna worriedly waited for Snow response they worried that Snow would never forgive them and would hate them as long as they hated him.

"It's alright my father almost toke the pony that I would spend my life with but failed instead he toke away the trust I had with both of you" said Snow as he smiled at them "Even in death my father wants to ruined my life but he'll never break the love I have for Lightning!" as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I'm sorry too daddy" said Elsie as she hugged her father hoof "I should have never hated you for that"

"It's all right honey" said Snow as he kissed her on the head

"Snow you are a forgiving pony with a kind and gentle heart I'm happy that my daughter married you" said Celestia as she smiled at him for the very first time

"Thank you Celestia" answered Snow

"You can call me mom" said Celestia as she hugged Snow

"What do we do now?" ask Elsie as she look at her parents

"We find Mid" answered Lightning

Continue reading for Move on and Don`t forget

**End**


	7. Move on but dont forget

**A life of a princess**

**Move on but don`t forget**

It has been over two months since Mid tried to kill her cousin and vanished from the face of the earth. Lightning, Celestia and Luna all sent some guards to find her but never did. Everypony tried to move with their lives but always ask why did she did it, we should have told them sooner and many more question with regrets along the way. But some news could help and change everypony minds of Mid for just a while and bring them hope that they thought their lost.

"Snow? Snow? Where are you?" ask Lightning as she walk around the hallways

"I`m right here dear!" shouted Snow as he walk out Elsie`s room "Is there something the matter?"

"Well no and yes" answered Lightning as she smiled at him

"Alright" said Snow as he suspisally look at his wife

"Snow we`re going to have another foal!" shouted Lightning as she smiled cheek to cheek

"REALLY!" shouted Snow "WE`RE GOING TO HAVE A FOAL?!"

"Of course we are!" shouted Lightning

"I can't believe it! This is wonderful!" shouted Snow as he span his wife around but quickly put her back on her hooves "I didn't hurt our foal?!"

"Snow you're not going to be OVER protective again are you?!" ask Lightning as she didn`t want to spend the next elevens months like that again.

"I`m just so happy of the news!" said Snow as he kissed her on the lips "Another foal!"

"Another foal?!" said Elsie as she could easily hear her parents well mostly her father shouting

"Yes honey you're going to have another brother or sister" said Lightning as she smiled at her daughter "You can have somepony to play with"

"That`s AWESOME!" shouted Elsie as she jump in place "But I`m still going to be Queen?"

Lightning and Snow look at each other before answering "Of course you will it's the eldest foal who gets the throne"

"When can I play with my brother or sister?" ask Elsie

"Well you have to wait eleven months" said Snow as he smiled at her

"That loooonnnnngggg!" said Elsie as she didn't want to wait ELEVEN months

"It be fast to worry" smiled Lightning

"Highnesses!" saluted the guard as he watch the royal family give him their attention

"Did you find my cousin?" ask Lightning

"Not yet but we found a pony who says that they saw her flying away from the castle" said the guard

"Bring him here and send a letter to my mother and aunt to come to the castle!" demanded Lightning

"Of course your majesty!" shouted the guard as he saluted once more and ran off

"Lightning maybe you should sit down for a moment" suggested Snow

"Snow pregnant not helpless" said Lightning as she look at him and walk away

"Wait Lightning I didn't mean that!" shouted Snow as he followed his wife "Is that you or the hormones?"

"Snow" said Lightning as she stop walking away from him

"Yes dear" answered Snow

"I will kick your flank to the moon if you ever says that again!" said Lightning as she walk away once more

Snow just stood there with his eye twitching

"Huh dad?" ask Elsie as she walk up to her father

"It`s just hormones honey" said Snow as he kiss his daughter and followed his grumpy wife "I hope"

Later that day Celestia and Luna arrived at the castle and headed to the throne room. As they walk in they saw a stallion Pegasus with orange eyes, white mane, and chocolate brown coat and chess pieces for a cutie mark.

"Who`s this?" ask Celestia as she walk in the throne room

"This is Chessy Chess" introduce Lightning while sitting on the throne with Snow and Elsie on the last step of the throne "He`s a pegasusi who use to live in Canterlot before moving back to Cloud kingdom when I return to the throne"

"Hello princess" said Chessy as he bowed at his old ruler "I don`t know why I`m bowing at my fake ruler"

"CHESSY!" shouted Lightning "I`m happy you kept your promise to return but Celestia is the pony who raised me without her YOU wouldn't have a kingdom to return too"

"I apologize!" said Chessy "Even though you're the one who toke our princess away" thought Chessy

"Mr. Chess where did you see Princess Midnight Moon?" ask Celestia

"She was flying towards east - west" answered Chessy

"Do you know what's there?" ask Luna

"No their nothing there" said Chessy

"Thank you Chessy Chess" said Snow as he stood from his throne "You may be excused now"

The royal family waited for the guards to escort Chessy chess out of the castle

"What do you think she could be doing there?" ask Lightning as she look at her family

"I don't know?" said Celestia "There nothing at that part of Equestria just land"

"Does it mean something to her?" ask Lightning as she look at her aunt

"No, we rarely go to that part of Equestria the only time was when Midnight went to meet a pony there but she didn't tell me anything" said Luna

"We need to find this...this...!" said Lightning as she suddenly felt sick

"Lightning is something the matter?!" ask Celestia in a worriedly tone

"Yes I`m just fine what I was trying to say is that we need to find this...!" said Lightning as she felt like she was about to vomit "I`ll be back!" as she ran out the room.

"Lightning is you alright?" shouted Luna "Snow what's wrong with her?"

"Well Lightning and I are going to have another foal!" said Snow in a joyful tone

"That`s wonderful!" shouted Celestia and Luna as they hug Snow and Elsie

"Grandma...I...I...cant breath!" said Elsie while being squeezed by her grandmother

"Mom don't kill my daughter" said Lightning as she stood in front of the throne room`s entrance

"Is it true?!" ask Celestia

"Yes it is!" confirmed Lightning as she smiled at them

"I can't believe it!" shouted Celestia and Luna

As the months pass Lightning, Snow, Celestia and Luna all focus the guards on the information that Chessy Chess gave them but still haven't found Mid. But they was something to help them from their problems Lightning`s pregnancies. One thing that they could tell all of Equestria and the citizens of the kingdom since they were unaware of the murder attempt and espasaly who did it. Just like her first foal Lightning had her famous and very scary mood swings. Elsie learned from her father`s stories and witnessing a few mood swings that she shouldn't brother her too much.

"What are the papers talking about now?!" ask Snow as he started to read the headlines of the papers as he was curious of what the headlines of the recent announcement.  
_  
Queen Lightning is pregnant!, Princess Elsie gets a new sibling!, new addition to the royal family, Our beloved Queen is with foal, King Snow about to be a father again..._

"Not that bad" said Snow as he put the paper down and toke a sip of coffee

"Snow" said Lightning as she walk in the dining hall

"LIGHTNING!" shouted Snow as he spat out his coffee all over the table "IS IT TIME?! ARE YOU GETTING CONTRACTIONS?! DID YOUR WATER BREAK?! WHAT IS IT?!"

"Snow calm down!" said Lightning as she tried to calm his crazy husband "I still have two more months"

"Right! Of course" said Snow as he lowered his tone and realized the mess he made "Sorry"

"Anyways did you get everything ready?" ask Lightning

"For what?" ask Snow

Lightning just stared at her forgetful husband when he finally remembered what she might.

"OH! Right of course the nursery!" shouted Snow "I just have rearrange a few things but it will go fast I have a little helper" as he watch his wife walking away.

"Alright then after you...!" said Lightning as she suddenly stop talking and just stood there

"IS THE FOALCOMING!" shouted Snow in a rush and panicky voice

"It was just a kick" said Lightning as she watch her husband fall onto the ground "Snow what's wrong?" as she walk towards her husband

"I don`t know if I can handle this any longer" said Snow as he lighted his head to see his wife stand on top of him

"Don`t worry so much and you won't have too" explain Lightning as she crouch down on Snow both of their belly touch each other's "It`s not the first time that I`m pregnant so were already know"

"I know but I just don't want to see get hurt" explain Snow

"Is that from what happened in your father`s castle? Are you protecting me over guilt?" ask Lightning

"No that's not the reason I want to protect you on the very first moment we met all those years ago. And when you`ve gotten hurt it just made me want to protect you even more then before" said Snow as he kissed his wife on the lips.

"Uh...your highnesses" said a guard as he look uncomfortable with the situation he was in "I...don`t want to intrude but the princesses are here to see you"

"Thank you" said Snow as he cleared his throat with a blush while helping his wife "Let them in"

The guard saluted and walk out of the room after a short moment Celestia and Luna walk in the throne room.

"Hello you two!" said Luna as she hugged them both

"Lightning how are you feeling?" ask Celestia with a slight worried tone in her voice

"I`m just fine mom" said Lightning

"That`s good to hear" said Celestia as she sigh in relief "So where is Elsie?" as she notice that her granddaughter wasn't here to greet them.

"She must still be in the nursery she was helping be prepare for the new arrival" said Snow

Two months have pass and Lightning due date was any day now, Snow tried not to worry too much or shout at his wife when she talks to him. But somepony was looking forward to the end of the eleven long months and she couldn't wait until her new sibling arrived.

"Mom when my brother or sister coming?" ask Elsie as she put her head onto her mother`s stomach

"Any day" said Lightning as she smiled at her

"That long" complain Elsie

"Don`t worry" said Lightning as she stood up and started to walk out of her room

"Elsie don`t worry anything about it" said Snow as he walk in the room

"You should speak to yourself" said Lightning "You`ve worried well...the very first minute when I told you"

"Okay...maybe I over react" admitted Snow

"Maybe?! You mean...!" said Lightning when she suddenly stop talking

"Is it another kick?" ask Snow

"NO! It's not a kick!" shouted Lightning as she held one of her hoof on her stomach "THE FOAL IS COMING!"

"WHAT!" shouted Snow as he had the same reaction as last time

"WELL DONT JUST STAND THERE!" shouted Lightning

"RIGHT!" shouted Snow as he ran out of the room

After a short moment Lightning was escorted to the castle`s hospital, Snow bought Elsie into her room to wait until somepony could be with her. A guard sent a letter to Canterlot in just a few minutes Celestia and Luna arrived at the castle and were bought to Elsie room so they could wait.

Meanwhile at the hospital

"Does it hurt as much as the first time?" ask Snow while holding is wife hoof

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" shouted Lightning "HAVE YOU GIVEN BIRTH TO A FOAL?! NOT ONCE BUT TWICE?"

"No..." said Snow as he nervously smiled

"THEN BE QUIET OR ILL SEND YOU TO THE DAM MOON!" shouted Lightning as she pushed his hoof away

Meanwhile in the throne room Elsie waited with her great aunt and grandmother

"Was that mom screaming?" ask Elsie as she look at her grandmother

"Most likely" answered Celestia

After hours of screaming and threats of sending ponies to the moon the castle was finally quiet.

"Congratulation your highness it's a colt" said the doctor as he gave the foal to Lightning

"He looks just like you Snow" said Lightning as she smiled at him

In her hooves Lightning held a white coated Alicorn, with black eyes and two different shades of orange.

"He has your beautiful eyes" said Snow as he put his head onto his wife`s "And one of your shades of orange" as he giggled

"Well he mostly looks like you dear" said Lightning

"You do look like me right? Noble Laureate" ask Snow as he kissed his son on the head

"Can we come in?" ask Elsie while sitting on her grandmother`s back

"Of course" said Snow

"Elsie meet you brother Noble Laureate" said Lightning as she turn the colt so his new sister could see her

"Hey little brother!" said Elsie as she smiled at him "I`m your big sister Elsie!"

"He looks just like his father" said Celestia as she smiled at her daughter

"And Elsie looks like her mother" said Snow as he smiled at her

"He beautiful Lightning" said Luna "I wish that Midnight could be here" as she started to cry

"Me too" said Lightning as she put her hoof on her aunt

"We will never forget about her aunty even if we do move on we must not forget" said Lightning as she also started to cry while smiling

Continue reading for Father and daughter day and a cutie mark?!

**End**


	8. Father and daughter day and a cutie mark

** A life of a princess**

**Father and daughter day and a cutie mark?!**

A few months pass since Noble birth and Elsie wanted to play with her new brother for days now but every time her parents told her she couldn't.

"Mom can Noble play with me?" ask Elise as she walk up to her mother who held her brother in her hooves "Please"

"I`m sorry honey but Noble is still too young to play with you" answered Lightning while rocking the sleeping colt "Maybe your father could play with you?"

"Alright where is daddy?" ask Elsie

"He should be in the throne room" said Lightning

"Okay thanks Mom!" shouted Elsie as she ran off to find her father

"Please don't slam the...!" shouted Lightning as she watch her daughter ran off and slam it behind her. At the moment the door slammed Noble woke up and started to cry "Door...!"

Elsie ran towards the throne room and found her father working

"Hey Dad!" shouted Elsie as she ran in the room and towards the throne room

"Hello sweet heart" said Snow as he smiled at her while putting down a scroll "So what the occasion for your visit?"

"I`m broad! Grandma and great- aunty are busy, Mid is you know and Mom with Noble so she told me to see you"

"The best for last" said Snow as he playfully smiled at her "Well I just have one more scroll to sign and I can spend the day with you"

"Can I see?" ask Elsie as she tried to claim on her father`s throne

"Its boring work" said Snow as he help Elsie with his magic and place her on his hooves

"I`m going to be Queen on day and shouldn't I start looking at this?" said Elsie "Mom started at a young age"

"She did but not as young as you" said Snow

"Please!" pleaded Elsie as she did the sad eyes to her father

"Alright" said Snow as he bought the scroll closer to his daughter

"What`s about?" ask Elsie as she look at the very long paragraph

"It's about the castle`s kitchen staff" explain Snow as he bought his quill closer to the scroll "I need to make the choice to put more cooks or bakery, what do you think we should do?"

"Hum well we have five cooks right?" ask Elsie as she rub her head with her hoof

"Yes we do" said Snow "And one baker"

"I think we should have more bakers so it will be easier for Mr. Ginger and Mom has always loved to have bakers in the castle. Because they remind her of Mr. Bake and how he would always bake with her and make cupcakes!" said Elsie as she showed her knowledge of her mother "And I like to have more cookies in the castle too"

Snow smiled and gave a little giggle "Alright its official more bakers" as he signed the scroll and gave it to a royal guard "Alright what do you want to do?"

"Well I want you to give me a tour of the kingdom" ask Elsie

"But don`t you know the lay out like the back of your hoof?" ask Snow

"I do but I want you to show me anyways" said Elsie as she smiled at her father

"Let`s go then" said Snow as he used his magic to lower Elsie

Snow and Elsie along with two Pegasus guards all were about to go out of the castle. After a prep talk of her father their both face the crazy citizens and the press after a few hours ponies started to calm down and return to their normal routine.

"That was crazy dad!" said Elsie as she look at a few ponies who were still following them

"It will always be like this, Elsie" explain Snow "The citizens loves the royals but mostly your mother"

"What do you mean?" ask Elsie as she tried to keep up with her father

"Well the citizens don't accept new comes what I mean is that when I was dating your mother the citizens didn't really like me so much" explain Snow

"Is it going to be like that with me too?" ask Elsie

"Most likely" said Snow "But anyways were not her to talk about this I`m here to give you a tour of the kingdom"

Snow showed the kingdom to Elsie the stores, parks, houses and much more. Even though that Elsie knew about most of the things her father showed her she still enjoyed the moments together.

"That was fun dad" said Elsie as she hug her father`s hoof

"They is one more place I need to show you" said Snow

"What! I thought I knew all about the kingdom" said Elsie in complete shock of the news "Where is it?!"

"Its a secret place that only your mother and I know about" said Snow as he smiled "The waterfalls of dreams"

Snow led Elsie back to the castle and to the secret passage way to their secret room

"Are you ready?" ask Snow as he put his hoof on a brick

"Yes" answered Elsie as she couldn't wait to see this room

Snow push the brick and a section of the wall opened to reveal the most beautiful waterfall surrounded by the most beautiful flower.

"This...this is so pretty!" shouted Elsie as she couldn't believe her eyes "I can`t believe it was here this hole time!"

"It sure is this where I proposed to your mother" said Snow as he stared at the waterfall remembering the moment that her and him got married "This is also the only place of the original castle"

"What this flowers?" ask Elsie as she pointed with her hoof at a pink but beautiful flower

"Perfect dream" answered Snow as he crouch down to get a closer look "That flower keeps this beautiful place alive it's the heart of this place"

"Dad what's this black spot on the leaves?" ask Elsie as she lifted a leaf with her magic

"What!" said Snow in shock "There aren't suppose to be there" as he examine the leaf closer "The flower is sick"

"Its sick! How do you know?" ask Elsie

"Because this isn't the first time that happened" said Snow "The very first Queen, Queen Elsie after a few years after founding the kingdom they saw this flower with those spots. Not wanting to the flower to die she healed it with her magic and the flower become healthy and created this place"

"Can`t you heal it like she did?" ask Elsie

"I can`t nopony can she was the only one who could" said Snow "Once the flowers dies all of this will die"

"Maybe Mom can do something" said Elsie as she ran out of the room

While Elsie left Snow stared at the dying garden and felt his heart whipping in his chest. And wondering why is this happening now out all the years of king and queens it happened now.

"Snow" as he heard his name

"Lightning" said Snow as he turn around to face her and his daughter

"Is it true?" ask Lightning hoping deep down in her heart it wasn't "Is the flower dying?"

"It's true" sadly said Snow as he lowered his head

"I won't allow it!" said Lightning as she approach the flower and started to use her magic on it

Everypony waited for a few moments hoping that the flower would lose the black spots.

"I can`t it's not working" said Lightning as she slowly stop her magic and shed a few tears "Only Elsie could do it and she long gone" as she look at Snow with sad eyes "Our place will die"

Elsie saw her parents and knows that this place meant a lot to them and was the only place that wasn't destroy by the rebels. This place is the only part of the original castle.

"Can I try?" ask Elsie

Lightning and Snow look at each other and gave a nod of approval; Elsie activated her horn and focuses all of her magic to the flower. Surprisingly the spots on the flower slowly disappeared from the flower and completely in just a few minutes. Lightning and Snow look in shock as Elsie opened her eyes to see the flower back to its former self.

"That`s incredible!" said Snow as he rub his eyes

"You heal the flower" said Lightning as she check the flower "You have the same ability as Queen Elsie"

"I can`t believe I did it" said Elsie in shock as well "Does this mean I have the same ability as her?"

"You do" said Snow as he hug her "You saved the garden!"

"And it's not the only thing you did" said Lightning as she pointed at her daughter`s flank

Elsie turn around and look at her flank she was expecting to be blank but it wasn't She got her cutie mark! Her cutie mark was the flower the light pink flower.

"Is that my cutie mark!" said Elsie in shock

"Your special talent is taking care of the flower" said Snow as he smiled at her

"My cutie mark!" repeated Elsie as she still couldn't believe it

Lightning and Snow smiled at each other then turn around to the waterfall

"Our daughter save our secret garden" said Lightning as she put her head under Snow`s

"The place where I ask you to become my wife" said Snow as he press his head onto Lightning

Lightning and Snow turned their head to the sides both of their horns meet and their press their foreheads together.

"Which I had no probably on saying yes" said Lightning

Elsie saw that her parents needed to be alone which she didn't mind at all she was happy enough to have her cutie mark, have the same ability as the mare she was named after and she saved the one place that might a lot to her family.

Continue Reading for New of Midnight Moon  
**  
End**


	9. News of Midnight Moon

**A life of a princess**

**News of Midnight Moon**

Noble was growing everyday and Elsie haves been folsitter often for her parents which she didn't mind at all. Elsie and Noble heard many stories of how they parents met and the crazy stallion who came to see her. But all failed since their father won their mother`s heart.

"Hey Mom" shouted Elsie

"Good morning Elsie!" said Lightning as she hug her "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup!" said Elsie as she smiled at her mother "Where dad?"

"Your father is doing some work he`ll join us later" said Lightning

"Okay" ask Elsie as she ran up the hallway "So Mom what for breakfast?"

"Waffles" said Lightning as she smiled at her

"YAY!" shouted Elsie as she jump in place

As mother and daughter where headed to the dining hall they were suddenly stop by a royal guard

"Your highness" said the stallion as he saluted them

"Yes" said Lightning as she stops in her movement and pay her attention to him

"Prince Amethyst Wonder as requested to see you" said the guard

"What! Are you sure?!" ask Lightning in a annoyed tone

"Yes highness he said his name five times" said the guard as he jokely look at her

"Not Him!" said Lightning as he annoyed tone gotten louder

"Are you going to go see him?" ask Elsie wondering why her mother was annoyed

"Yes if I don't your father will kill him" said Lightning as she headed towards the throne room

Meanwhile Snow started his daily work when suddenly a stallion came walking in the throne room.

"His highness Prince Amethyst Winder" shouted a royal guard as he opened the doors

"WHAT!" shouted Snow in complete shock and horror as he mouth drop as well

"It's nice to see you too Snow" said Amethyst as he walks in with one of his famous outfits "I see your king now"

"I see your NOT" said Snow in annoyance "And what do we own this PLEASURE of your visit" as he force a smile and grinned his teeth

"Snow don't forget were in alliances with his kingdom" said Lightning as she walk in the throne room

"Her...!" said the guard as he was monition to stop

"Highness I see you're as beautiful as ever" said Amethyst as he trotted towards her and kissed her hoof

Snow bite his lip to make sure he wasn't going to assassin this PRINCE

"SO AMETHYST WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" demanded Snow as he grinned his teeth once more and thinking he should stop or he would grinned his teeth away.

"I`m here to inform you that one of your princesses came to my land without permission" said Amethyst as he gave Snow a dirty look

"You could have sent a letter" said Snow in a rude tone

"And not see the beautiful Queen!" said Amethyst as he stared at her which made Snow even more angry

"Amethyst you saw princess which one?" ask Lightning

"Well she look like Princess Luna but very different" said Amethyst

"Midnight!" said Lightning and Snow as they both look at each other

"Midnight?" said Amethyst in complete confusion

"Snow can you setup a room for Amethyst I need to send a letter to my mother and Aunt" said Lightning as she ran out of the room

"Suck with me" said Amethyst as he smiled at him

"Just BARE IT SNOW JUST BARE IT" mumbled Snow as he led the prince to his room

Lightning sent her letter to her mother and aunt in just a few moments they immendidaty arrived at the castle.

"Lightning are you sure?!" ask Luna in a rush tone

"Yes she was seen in the land of Greens" confirmed Lightning "Prince Amethyst Wonder confirms it"

"We must send the guards!" suggested Celestia

"No we most go ourselves" said Lightning "Who knows what will happen if the royals' guards threat her like a criminal and I know that my own guards will do worst"

"We need to go sister" said Luna as she looks at her sister

"Lightning you are not going!" said Snow as he stood in front of the door

"Snow what are you talking about?!" demanded Lightning

"Did you forget that she almost got you killed?!" ask Snow as he walk towards her

"If memory serves right so did you" said Luna

"Luna!" said Celestia as she looks at her sister reaction since it was the very first time that she used her name in many years

"Lightning you know what will happen if you don't come back right?" ask Snow as he held his wife in his hooves "What will happen to me and our foals"

"I know Snow I don't want this either but she family like you are" said Lightning as she kissed him in the lips

"Let me come with you then" said Snow

"You can't you need to stay here to continue leading the kingdom. Ponies know that we're gone and In danging ourselves for an outsider they will never accept it. And if we both die I don't want our foals to have the same raising or fate as me" said Lightning with a sadden face and tone

"But what about your mother aunt?!" Ask Snow as he glance at them

"It's different for them since it was them who rulered over until my return" explains Lightning "I need to go Snow"

"Are you even going to tell Elsie?" Ask Snow as he look at the entrance of the throne room

"Can you tell her?" Ask lightning "I must leave!"

"Alright but you must promise me that you will come back no you have to!" Insisted Snow as he hugged his wife

"I have too since I'm going to be by your side until the end of times" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips

Snow hugged his wife one more time before he was force to see her leave towards the land of green`s.

"Elsie" said Snow as he walk in his daughter`s room

"How did it go dad?" ask Elsie as she greeted her father with a hug

"I need to tell you something" said Snow as he mentally prepared himself

Meanwhile Lightning, Celestia, Luna and eight royal guards of the Kingdom all headed to the Land of greens.

"Lightning maybe you should go back" suggested Celestia as she flew next to her daughter

"Mom don`t start you already know what my answer will be" said Lightning "And I need to bring Midnight back"

"This is your third time that you will be in danger" said Luna as she flew alongside as well

"I know aunty I`ll try not to make it a habit" said Lightning as she gave a slight giggle

"Queen Lightning we are arriving at our destination" said one of the guards

"Thank you" said Luna as she glance at a old castle "It look abandon"

"Let`s check it out then" said Lightning as she landed in front of the castles doors

"Highness let us go into the castle first" suggested a guard as he landed beside her

"Alright" said Lightning as she watches the guards enter the castle

Two guards entered the castle while six stay with the royals they all waited for a moment. When suddenly the two guards were thrown out of the castle! They flew into the air and smash into their fellow guards.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" ask Lightning in a rush and worried tone

"There something in there!" answered one of the guards who were thrown out like a rag doll

Lightning look into the open doors where the sunlight didn't reach the inside of the castle. She stood up and ran straight into the castle she heard her mother, aunt and guards telling her to come back but she ignored them and shut the doors.

"HIGHNESS!" as she heard the guard yell out while trying to open the doors

"HURRY UP AND OPEN THIS DOORS" as she heard her mother

Meanwhile back at the castle Snow just finish telling Elsie about the recent events

"So mom went to find Midnight" said Elsie as she wanted to make sure to heard everything right

"She did and she will come back with her cousin" said Snow as he smiled at her and gave her a hug after "Don`t worry a thing Elsie your mother doesn't have the habits to leave family behind"

"Okay" said Elsie as she worriedly look away

Lightning activated her horn and used a very powerful light spell to illuminate a good part of the castle.

"Midnight! Midnight are you here?!" ask Lightning as she move the light around

"LEAVE!" as she heard a mare`s voice shout at her "NOW!"

"Midnight is me Lightning! Celestia`s daughter! Your Luna`s!" shouted Lightning while move the light around

"How can you says that your Celestia`s daughter?! She lied to you! She didn't tell you about your true self or family?!" ask Mid as he tone lowered "They are the worst ponies that ever existed!"

Unknowing to both Lightning or Midnight that Celestia and Luna entered the castle and quietly walk up behind Lightning with the help of the darkness.

"Midnight I didn`t like that they lied to me either but they did it so that supports of Sombra wouldn`t have come and get him" explain Lightning as she still tried to find her cousin in the darkness

"It didn`t really work did it?! Sombra`s supports still got you! The lies were for nothing they lied for their benefits so that Equestria wouldn't be in danger!" shouted Midnight as she put a hoof in the light

Celestia and Luna look at each other and realize that Midnight was right they lied for her protections but was in vein since Lightning still got in danger.

"Sister why did we lie to them was it just for the safety of Equestria?" whispered Luna

"We didn`t know at the time" whispered back Celestia "If we have known we would have told the truth"

"Midnight come to the light" ask Lightning as she lowered the brightness of her spell

Very slowly Midnight walk into the light and revealed her changes her coat was the same as before but her eyes were now sky blue, her pupils were like a snake`s, her mane was no longer flowing it was short along with her tail as well.

"Mid...Mid what happened to you?" ask Lightning as she couldn't believe her eyes

"I don`t know myself" said Midnight as she look away

"Mid" said Lightning as she started to walk towards her

"NO!" shouted Midnight as she used a spell to push her cousin away from her "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Why?!" ask Lightning as she step backwards "Midnight tell me"

"Don`t come closer! I don't want to hurt you! I don`t want the monster side of me to hurt you!" pleaded Midnight as she back into the darkness once more "This side of me wants to hurt you no kill you!"

"Like that day" said Luna as she walk beside Lightning which surprise them both

"LUNA!" said Midnight in shock "PLASE GO AWAY NOW!"

"We won`t" said Celestia as she did the same as her sister with the same reaction

"You don't understand I don`t know when this thing will come out again and that it will again you once more!" pleaded Midnight as she walk back into the light

"Midnight real or fake, lied or didn`t they still family and family always stay together" said Lightning as she extended her hoof towards her

"But how can you just forgive like that? I tried to kill you! Take your kingdom queen away?! Almost made many ponies lives miserable?! And you just forgive like that?!"

"Of course we are" said Celestia as she smiled at her

"Midnight I married and had foals with the very pony who unintentionally bought danger with him. And you're asking me why I`m forgiving so easily? After you left I want to your room and found the necklace I got you on your nightstand" as she pulled out the necklace with her magic.

"The Midnight I know would let anypony mess with her family, the Midnight who loves to have adventures with her cousin, the Midnight who almost kill Snow that the Midnight I know and not this monster you claim to be" said Lightning as she smiled and bought the necklace closer to her "I don`t see the monster I see my favourite cousin"

Midnight toke the necklace with her magic to stared at it for a long moment she smiled back and put it around her neck.

"It's not hard since I`m your only cousin" said Midnight as she approach them with a big smile

"Very true cruz" said Lightning as she hug her "Very true indeed"

Celestia and Luna join in the hug but were surprise when the guards came running in the castle.

"HIGHNESSES ARE YOU ALL ALRIGHT!" shouted one of the guards as he stop next to them

Midnight quickly back away but was stop by Lightning who just smiled at her

"Midnight don`t worry the benefits of being Queen is that nopony will ever hear about this or that day" whispered Lightning "And they will not judge you I promise"

"Alright" whispered back Midnight as she toke a step forwards

"Guards!" said Lightning in an authority tone

"Yes your highness!" said the guards as they all saluted

"My cousin is now found and we will be returning to the castle and you will not mention this to anypony in the kingdom or in Equestria!" ordered Lightning

"Yes your majesty" said the guards

"Then let`s go home" said Celestia as she look at her daughter and niece

Continue reading for Wonder colt needs to GO!

**End**


	10. Wonder colt needs to GO

**A life of a princess**

**Wonder colt needs to GO!  
**  
It`s been over two months since Amethyst arrival to the castle and Midnight return to the family. Along with the wonderful news of Noble first words with a little help of his sister. Everypony were over joy of her return but Midnight was getting more and more worried that she would attack them once more. On the very first night of her return she pleaded to her cousin to station the best guards of her royals guards.

"Cuz why do you want me to station some guards?" ask Lightning as she look at her

"I don`t want to attack you in your sleep" said Mid as she had a worried tone in her voice "Please!"

"Do you really want this?" ask Lightning hoping she would change her mind

"YES! Or put me in a cell!" said Mid as she held her cousin`s hoof but immediately let go in fear of hurting her

"Alright I`ll station my best guards ever but I`m not going to put you in a prison cell" said Lightning as she motion to one of her guards

"Yes highness" said the guard as he bowed

"Please get Captain Cloud" requested Lightning as she glance at her cousin who look relieved

Lightning was hoping it would be a one thing but every night since it was the same thing. But that wasn't the only problem she had they was the Amethyst problem as well. Snow watch as Amethyst was filtering with his wife and basically making his life miserable.

"Snow" said Amethyst as he trotted towards him with a evil smiled well as to him

"That`s King Snow to you! May I remind you that you're not in your kingdom but somepony else!" said Snow in a rude tone as his face showed frustration

"Sure" said Amethyst as he rolled his eyes "Anyways your wife looking good today!"

"WHAT!" said Snow as he tried to hold back his hoof so he wouldn't beck his face in

"I just saw her this morning and WOW!" said Amethyst as he stare at him

"Listen here PRINCEY!" shouted Snow as he used his magic to bring the prince closer to him "You lost your chance 10 years ago so MOVE ON AND STOP LOOKING AT MY WIFE!"

Amethyst stare at Snow and change his expression to an evil kind

"Listen here Snowy" said Amethyst "You may be King you may be married to the most beautiful mare that ever existed in centuries. BUT don`t you forget that you all got this! All that you have now! Was only because your father made the biggest mistake in his life"

"How in Equestria do you know this?!" demanded Snow as only very few ponies know about it "Not even ten ponies know about it?!"

"We got our sources" said Amethyst as he smiled back at him "What you really should know that you are not an ally to the Kingdom but the enemy instead!"

"Your wrong! Why should I believe you?! A prince who`s six in line to the throne?!" said Snow as he release him from his magic

"Think about Snowy you would have been dead if Lightning didn't fell in love with you!" said Amethyst as he grinned and walk out

Snow stood there and was thinking of what Amethyst just said and he was right!

"Did Lightning only speared me because she loved me?" said Snow as he ask himself "If she hadn`t she could gotten me imprison or worst"

"Snow?" as he heard his wife voice

"Light" said Snow as he force a smile so he wouldn't worry her

"What are you doing here?" ask Lightning as she hug him around the neck

"Oh I`m just looking for a guard" lied Snow

"Which one? Maybe you should see Captain Cloud" suggested Lightning

"I will" said Snow as he kiss her on the lip "But later anyways is there a reason for your visit?"

"Yes" said Lightning as she look around them when the coast was clear she went near his ear "We need to get rid of Amethyst"

"I`m SOO happy that your okay with that!" said Snow as he smiled with joy "He`s been getting really on my nerves! Always looking at you like his going to seduce you or something and with the filtering!"

"I`m sorry Snow with he wasn`t royalty or that his kingdom isn`t an important ally I would gotten ride or him long ago" said Lightning

"So we have to make him leave" said Snow

"Yes somehow without making him angry" said Lightning

"I got an idea how" said Snow as he thought of the most prefect plan ever

"What is it?" ask Lightning

"We should...!" said Snow as they were suddenly interrupted by Captain Cloud

"Please forgive me for the intrusion but Queen Lightning we are ready to start the meeting" said Cloud as he bowed

"Alright" said Lightning as she smiled back at Snow

"You have a military meeting" ask Snow

"I do it`s with Canterlot and the empire" said Lightning as she kissed him on the lips "We`ll continue this later" as she wink at him

Snow waited for his wife to leave so he could think about his plan

"Dad where are you going?" ask Elsie and Noble well he tried to ask along with his sister

"I`m going out for a moment but your mother will be in the meeting hall" said Snow as he smiled at them both

"Okay be back soon" said Elsie as she glance at her brother

"I will just don`t get into too much trouble" said Snow

Snow waved at them and left the castle he flew for about ten minutes until he finally arrived at his destination.

"And what are you doing here?!" demanded a powerful voice as he enter a cave

"I need your help" said Snow as he walk towards the point of origin of the voice

"And why should I help you?!" demanded the voice

"Because there this pony from the land of Greens a prince" said Snow as he saw two eyes looking at him

"Name?" ask the voice

"Amethyst Wonder" said Snow

"Wonder? Wonder? Ah the descendant of Glorious Wonder" said the voice "He was good friends of Arena and Radius"

"He`s been flitting with my wife not to mention the things he does" said Snow as he grinned his teeth at the thought of it

"That doesn`t involves the kingdom or the her life" said the voice with a annoyance and anger tone

"True but you didn`t protect her twice already" said Snow

A long silence between them both when finally the silence was broken

"Very well" said he voice as they finally gave in

"Thank you, Shi" said Snow

Snow return to the castle and found Amethyst in the rose gardens

"Snowy where were you?" said Amethyst as he flaps his wings

"I need to tell you something" said Snow as he landed beside him

"You're going to leave your beautiful wife to me?!" said Amethyst as he smiled

"NO!" said Snow in a sharp tone "Something much better"

"And what is that?!" ask Amethyst

Snow smiled at Amethyst and activated his to shot a spell into the sky within a few minutes of the signal. Shi came flying at a top speed and started to threaten Amethyst.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted Amethyst as he tried to find a hiding spot

Meanwhile Lightning was about her military meeting with the princesses of Canterlot and the empire.

"Lightning maybe you should let your captain of the guard to train the empire`s for a few days?" suggested Cadance

"It is a very good idea but...!" said Lightning when she was suddenly tap on the shoulder by her guard

"Highness Shi is in the rose gardens and his threatening Amethyst!" said the guard as his voice was rush and worried

"What?! Are you sure?" ask Lightning

"I am" said the guard

"Is everything alright?" ask Celestia as she glance at her sister

"Oh yes there just a problem I need to take care of" said Lightning as she stood up from her seat "Please continue without me"

"CALL HIM OFF!" shouted Amethyst as he managed to find a hiding spot

"STOP TRYING TO GET TO MY WIFE!" shouted back Snow "SHI!"

Shi landed behind Snow and glared at the scared prince and was about to take the prince in his claws.

"Go ahead" said Snow as he watch his claws getting closer

"SNOW!" yelled Lightning as her eyes where glowing a bright white glow with her horn glowing

"LIGHTNING!" said Snow as he quickly glance at Shi to see that his eyes as well were glowing a bright white glow "You stop him?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" yelled Lightning as she walk up towards him

"Shi return to your cave!" ordered Lightning as her eyes were returning to normal along with Shi`s

"Yes highness please forgive me" said Shi as he put his claw onto his chest and bowed

Lightning waited for Shi to fly off before having a little chat with her husband

"Would you like to explain WHY were you scarring Amethyst?" demanded Lightning

"I wanted him to LEAVE!" said Snow as he glance at Amethyst who was leaving his hiding spot

"And this was your plan?!" ask Lightning

"I thought I could scare him out of the kingdom" said Snow in his defence

"Brighten plan Snowy now I`m going to make sure that both out kingdom alliances are OVER!" shouted Amethyst as he hide behind Lightning

"Speaking of our kingdoms I just sent a letter to your father telling him of your behaviour and he decided to pay a visit" said Lightning as she glared at him

"What?!" said Amethyst in complete shock

"He`s waiting for you in the throne room" said Lightning as she pointed at the doors of the castle

Amethyst didn`t says another word and just went to the castle

"Snow my plan was to notify his father about his behaviour both our family are very good friends. So I was hoping he could bring his son back home but now I don`t know if he will?!" said Lightning

"Light I`m so sorry!" said Snow as he lowered his ears in shame

"Why did you do this?!" ask Lightning as she never thought that he could do this

"Light would you have put me in prison if you haven't loved me?" ask Snow

"Why are you asking this? You know that I would have never done this" said Lightning "Did you forget that we were friends before we told each other that we love each other"

"Because Amethyst told me that if you haven`t fallen in love with the enemy of Cloud Kingdom. You would have put me in prison or worst and I was lucky to have you and all the things that I`ve gotten since" explain Snow

"Snow" said Lightning as she hug him and kissed him on the lips "You should know me by now. You should know that I would never do this, yes you were lucky that you found me but I was lucky to find you"

"All the good things that happened in my life was only because I met you" said Snow as he was in denial

"Snow if I haven`t met you I could have been stuck with that stupid prince" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"And I would have been miserable without you" said Snow as he passionately kiss his wife on the lips

Lightning and Snow joined Amethyst and his father

"Queen Lightning and King Snow" said a dark but slightly light sky blue, with green eyes, white and blue mane and a three crown cutie mark "I`m Shining Crown, King of the Land of Greens"

"Hello King Shining" said the Lightning and Snow as they bowed in respect

"Please I should be bowing at you both for my son unacceptable behaviour" said Shining as he bowed

"So your aware of the situation" said Lightning as she glance at her husband

"I am" said Shining "And I don`t understand why my son was acting as he was to you. It`s unacceptable how he was to you by his actions, language and not calling you in the right name"

"Father Snow tried to kill me!" said Amethyst as he pointed his hoof at him

"That`s King Snow boy!" said Shining as he hit Amethyst behind the head with his wing "And he was in his right to do so"

"I was!" said Snow in shock believing he would have been angry with him

"Yes you were something I should have done long before he even met you both" said Shining "My five sons are all gentlecolts but this one here is not as you can clearly see"

"Father!" said Amethyst "Maybe if you spent more time with me!"

"I know son and I`m sorry" said Shining as he hug his son with one hoof

"Queen Lightning and King Snow please accept our apology" said Shining as he bowed once more but with Amethyst this time

"We do" said Snow as he smiled at his wife

"Wonderful! And I hope this situation doesn't interfere with our alliance?" ask Shining as he opened his wings

"Of course not it as strong as ever" said Lightning "This might help make our relationship even stronger like Arena, radius and Glorious Wonder"

"I would loved it" said Shining "We`ll be heading off farewell" as he flew out the window with his son behind him

"See Snow all we needed and not your way" said Lightning as she wrap her hooves around him

"I should be listening to you" said Snow as he kissed her on the cheek

"You should but I like it when you don`t sometimes" said Lightning as she return his kiss

"Hum are we interrupting?" ask Cadance as she saw the couple separate

"Right! Of course the meeting!" said Lightning as she ran towards her "Let`s continue"

"Was there a problem with Amethyst?" ask Luna

"No everything was just fine" said Lightning as she wink at Snow

Continue reading for Why can`t I control Shi?!

**End**


	11. Why can't I control Shi

**A life of a princess**

**Why can't I control Shi?**

Two years have pass and Elsie and Noble have been growing every single day, Elsie spent most of her time with the flower, her brother and the castle`s library. Where Noble just wanted to have fun with everypony or everything he could get his hooves on. When one day as she was walking around the hallways of the castle she heard some voice coming from her parent's room

"Snow do you think it's time?" as Elsie heard her mother`s voice from their room

"I don`t know this type of things Light? This is part of your history mine is...well...not the most kindly" as Elsie heard her father`s voice

"Not ready?" whispered Elsie as she press hear ear closer to the door

"Do you think she ready?" ask Lightning

"Well I don`t know maybe you should ask your mother about it" suggested Snow "She might know when it's time"

"Alright" said Lightning

"Ready for what...!" said Elsie as she suddenly heard hooves walking closer to the door

Elsie quickly removed herself from her parent`s door and started to walk away from it

"Elsie" as she heard her parents call out for her

"Morning!" said Elsie as she smiled at them

"Were you heading for breakfast?" ask Snow

"Yes but I was going to see if Noble wanted pancakes with me" lied Elsie as she slowly back way

"Alright we`ll see you later then" said Lightning as she walk pass her daughter

"Make sure your brother doesn`t eat too much pancakes!" said Snow as he smiled at her

"I won`t dad" said Elsie as she smiled back

Elsie watches her father pass by her as well and followed her mother to the throne room. After breakfast Elsie and Noble were playing hide and go seek as he brother was hiding she suddenly heard voices from the library.

"Mom did Arena tell you when it was the time?" as Elsie heard her mother

"Grandma here! Why did she came to see us?" whispered Elsie

"No they never told me when it was time" answered Celestia "They were too busy taking care of you and the kingdom. They really didn`t have time to think about it I suppose they would have worried once you came to age"

"And there noting in the history books of the kingdom?" ask Snow

"No there nothing I check with the help of Twilight" said Lightning

"I wouldn`t be surprise what happens in the royal family was top secret very few ponies outsider knew" said Celestia

"They could be some who knows" said Snow

"No they most likely all pass and I don` think they told anypony" said Lightning

"Well honey it's up to you to make that decision" said Celestia

"Well I believe she old enough" said Lightning "Don`t you think Elsie!" as she opened the door to see a tumbling filly

"Hey there everypony" said Elsie as she smiled at them "How long did you know I was there?"

"For awhile" said Snow as he smiled at his wife "When you're as old as us you know"

"So what were you talking about?" ask Elsie

Elsie looks at her mother who was looking at her father and grandmother

"Elsie comes with me I need to show you something" said Lightning as she walks towards her

"Alright" said Elsie as she followed her mother

Lightning and Elsie flew into the sky, Elsie followed her mother for about an hour when she saw a cave.

"Land here" said Lightning as she lowered towards the ground

"Where are we?" ask Elsie as she landed

"This is part of history" said Lightning as she smiled at her "You`ve read the history books right?"

"Yup! I read that Elsie the first was friends with some creature" said Elsie

"Indeed but the books don`t says everything" said Lightning as she entered the cave

"Mom are you sure it's safe?" ask Elsie with hesitation in her voice

"Don`t worry honey it's an old friend" reassured Lightning as she hug her with one hoof

Elsie knew that her mother would never out her or herself in danger so she followed her mother in the cave.

"Now don`t get lost" said Lightning as she used a light spell

Elsie stayed closer to her mother when they finally arrived at their destination

"Highness!" as Elsie heard a strong, loud and powerful voice

"Shi it`s a pleasure to see you again" said Lightning as she put her wing onto her daughter to reassure her "Shi I would like you to met Elsie my daughter"

"Your daughter!" said Shi in a surprise yet joyful tone "You named her after Queen Elsie!"

"Indeed we did" said Lightning as she smiled at him

"Mom who`s is he?!" ask Elsie as she hide behind her mother`s front hoof

"Elsie this is Shi is the protector of the Kingdom" explain Lightning

"What do you mean?!" ask Elsie

"In its foundation Elsie befriended a dragon which was impossible at the time they both made an agreement. Shi would protect the kingdom forever and every mare in the royal family will extended his life with a spell"

"So this is Shi?" ask Elsie as she look at the dragon`s eyes "He not like Spike"

"Spike is a baby dragon this is an adults" said Lightning

"Hello Princess of Cloud Kingdom" said Shi as he looks down at the future Queen

"Don`t worry his very nice for generations our family as always been good friends" in courage Lightning

"Hel...Hello Shi" said Elsie as she gave a small smile

"Are you here to learn about your family heritage?" ask Shi

Elsie look at her mother and answered "Yes"

"Alright" said Shi as his eyes began to glow

"Mom what`s going on?!" ask Elsie as she quickly glance at her mother to see that her mother`s eyes were glowing as well "Mom? Mom? What`s going on?!" as she tap her mother`s hoof

"Don`t be scared" as she heard Shi voice but from her mother`s mouth

"What did you do?!" demanded Elsie

"This is how you're going to learn" as Elsie heard her mother`s voice this time "This has been done for centuries" as the voice switch back to Shi

"What do I do?" ask Elsie with a nervous

"Activate your horn" said Shi through her mother

"Okay" said Elsie as she did as was told

Lightning activated her horn as well

"Are you ready honey?" ask Lightning

"Yes" said Elsie

Lightning bend forward to Elsie and touch her horn with Elsie`s horn as she infused a bit of her magic. Elsie cloud feel something flowing inside her but she didn`t know what it was. When suddenly she felt like her sprite was no longer in her body! It felt like this body was full of history itself.

"What`s going on?!" demanded Elsie as she tried to figure out what was happening

Elsie looks around the cave and saw her mother still in her connection with Shi

"Mom what`s happening?!" ask Elsie

"Elsie try to move" said Lightning

Elsie did as she was told but for some reason she wasn`t able to do so

"What`s going on?!" as she ask herself "Why can`t I move?!"

"Elsie use your magic!" shouted Lightning

Elsie tried once more but with her magic but it was still the same result

"I can`t!" shouted Elsie

Lightning removed her horn from Elsie at that moment Elsie felt like she was rushed or pulled back into her own body. After a few minutes to get herself back to normal from that strange experience. She nervously look at her mother and saw that her eye`s glow were dying out.

"Mom?" said Elsie with worried tone "What happened? Please tell me"

"Elsie" said Lightning as her eyes return back to normal "You can`t control Shi"

"What!" said Elsie in complete shock "Why can`t I control Shi?!"

"I don`t know my parents never got the chance to explain all of this to me" explain Lightning "Shi?"

"The ages very every time" said Shi "Every princess of the Kingdom were all different ages when they started to learn. And I only saw this once in all my years and your families"

"And who was it? And why?" ask Lightning as she put her wing on Elsie for reassurance

"Queen Ruby mother of Queen Arena your mother" said Shi "She was unable to control me and never did or until she had Arena"

"I see" said Lightning as she look down at Elsie who had a self minded crushing look "Do you know why?"

"No I suppose it happens in every few generations since the stallion never had the ability"

"Thank you Shi" said Lightning as she turn towards the cave`s entrance

"Of course highness" said Lightning

Lightning and Elsie flew back to the castle upon their return Elsie didn`t says a word and just headed towards her room.

"How did it go?" ask Snow as he walk towards his wife and embrace her

"She can`t she not able to" explain Lightning as she look towards the directions that her daughter left

"Why?" ask Snow with a worry tone

"I don`t know" answered Lightning "But it`s not the first time tho"

"We should go and talk with her" suggested Snow

Lightning nodded in approval and they both headed towards her bedroom

"Elsie" said Lightning as she opened the door

"Hey" said Elsie with a sad tone while she stared at her window

"Elsie it`s nothing to be ashamed of you know" said Lightning as she hug her daughter with her hooves "It`s something that you don`t need to do"

"But I want to!" shouted Elsie as she removed herself from her mother`s hug "Every single Queen could do it! Grandma Arena could! Queen Elsie! And you!"

"Yes we all can but Queen Ruby couldn`t" said Lightning

"Queen Ruby?" said Snow

"She was my grandmother from my mother`s side" explain Lightning

"But why can`t both of us?!" ask Elsie

"I don`t know sweetheart" said Lightning as she took her filly in her hooves once more

"Your mother is right honey" said Snow as he sat down "Yes you may not able to control the kingdom`s weapon but you can control no link to the most precious thing ever"

"And what is that?" ask Elsie

"Well what does your cutie mark represent?" ask Snow

"That I`m able to heal, take care and have a special link with the flower that keeps the secret garden alive" said Elsie as she realized what her father meant

"Exactly" said Snow as he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head

"And that is something that only two ponies in our entire family over many years something that only you and Queen Elsie can do. That special gift is the only thing your able to do and that all the Queens between her and you wasn`t able to do" said Lightning as she pointed to her daughter`s cutie mark.

"So I have the ability to control the most precious flower in all the kingdom" said Elsie as she was realizing how special her ability was

"And I have the ability to control Shi where many Queens before are able to do its a unique technique but not as unique as yours" said Lightning

"I can`t believe I didn`t realize this before!" said Elsie in shock

"Tell me Elsie if you had the choice between Shi or the flower which one would you pick?" ask Snow as he smiled at his wife

"Hum...the flower because it`s unique and it's me" said Elsie as she proudly stared at her cutie mark

"I wonder why Queen Ruby wasn't able to?" Ask Snow as he look at his wife

"Yes you have a point! Elsie is because she could control the flower but Queen Ruby?" Said lightning

"I know why!" Said Elsie as she look up at her parents

"You do?!" Said both lightning and snow

"It's because she was destine to have an alicorn for her foal and that alicorn who meant to have you! And then you were destine to save the kingdom and find dad!" Said Elsie as she smiled then hug her mother

"Your right Elsie!" Said Lightning and Snow as they both hugged her

Continue reading for One day as me

**End**


	12. One day as me

**A life of a princess**

**One day as me**

Another year as pass and Elsie has been growing like a bean stock now she almost half the size of her parents. And Noble is now half the size of his sister and has been annoying her about his cutie mark or the missing one.

"Sis! Sis!" shouted Noble as he ran up towards his sister

"Yes Noble" said Elsie as she could easily guess what her brother was going to ask her

"How old were you when you got your cutie mark?!" ask Noble

"I was about the same age as you little brother" answered Elsie as she started her way to the dining hall

"Then why don`t I have mine?!" demanded Noble as he ran after her

"I don`t know it happens when it happens" said Elsie "Now stop talking about cutie marks"

"WHY!" demanded Noble

"Because they're going to be family for breakfast!" said Elsie as she rolled her eyes

"Who?! Is it grandma? Or great aunty?!" ask Noble

"No somepony else" said Elsie as she stop so her brother could catch up with her

"Thanks sis that really answered my question" said Noble in an annoyed tone

"It`s Mom`s cousin Midnight Moon, she great aunt Luna`s daughter" said Elsie as she saw her brother stare in amazement

"REALLY!" shouted Noble as he jump around "There more family! Why haven`t we seen her before? Or visit?"

"Well things happened long before you were born" said Elsie "It`s something that mom and dad have to tell you"

"What...!" said Noble in a more annoyed tone

"Noble you can ask all these questions later alright! For now we need to get to the dining hall before mom gets mad!" said Elsie as she used her magic to lift her brother into the air.

"Let go of me!" demanded Noble as she struggled to get lose

Elsie and Noble eventually made it to the dining hall before their mother could send the guards at them.

"Sorry we`re late!" shouted Elsie as she ran in the hall still with her brother in her magic

Noble saw that the dining hall was in half one side there was the sunlight light of grandma Celestia and the other was pitch black.

"Elsie put your brother down" ask Snow as he stared at his wife

"Oh right!" said Elsie as she lowered Noble to the ground

"So Mom, Dad who`s this family Elsie was talking about?" ask Noble

"Noble I would like you to meet my cousin Midnight Moon" said Lightning as she watch her cousin show herself

Midnight worriedly waited Noble reactions! Would he be scared of her? Reject her from his family? Or will he insult her?

"Hey Midnight Moon! I`m Noble Laureate and I'm second in line for the throne!" said Noble as he joyfully smiled at her

"Ya you are after me!" said Elsie as she stuck her tongue out

Midnight stared into his eyes and saw that he wasn`t lying that what he was saying was coming from the heart

"It`s nice to meet you Noble" said Mid as she smiled at him "I see that my cousin named you after King Noble"

"Yup! Just like Elsie" said Noble "Mid do you like eggs?"

"I do" said Mid as she smiled once more at him "With toast?"

"Yay! And peanut butter and Jam" shouted Noble as he ran towards the table

After breakfast Lightning and Snow were overjoyed that Mid was getting along wonderfully with their foals.

"Please forgive me for the intrusion" said a royal guard as he approach the table

"It`s alright" said Lightning "Do you have a message?"

"Yes, King Shining Crown as requested a summit with both of you" said the guard

"A summit?" repeated Snow

"Yes I believe that he still feels bad about his son behaviour with both of you and wants to make it up" explain the guard

"I see" said Lightning as she stared at Noble "Very well send letter that we`ll be there in two hours"

"Right away" said the guard as he saluted and ran off

"Midnight could you foalsit Elsie and Noble?" ask Lightning

"WHAT! NO!" shouted Mid as she stood up from her chair and back way from the table "I CAN`T!"

"Midnight you can do this" encouraged Snow as he put his hoof on Lightning`s

"No I can`t! I could hurt them or worst!" pleaded Mid

"Mid you are not that monster you are you and nothing else" said Lightning

"You can`t leave me alone with them!" shouted Mid

"Could you do it with some royal guards are with you?" ask Snow

"Please Midnight!" said Elsie and Noble

"Midnight we haven`t spent time with each other in ages" said Elsie as she held her hoof

Midnight hesitated for a moment before answering "Alright but they MUST be the best of the best! Your elite force!"

"Our elite force are you sure?" ask Lightning as she glared at Snow

"Yes you do know that they won`t let you even touch Elsie and Noble" said Snow

"PLEASE I WANT THIS!" pleaded Mid

"Very well" said Lightning as she and Snow both nodded in agreement

"YAY!" shouted Elsie and Noble as they ran around the dining hall

Later that day Lightning and Snow said their goodbyes before leaving for the land of Greens.

"Our elite force cousin" said Lightning as she stared at two elite guards ponies "As you wished"

"Thank you" said Mid

Midnight, Elsie and Noble watch Lightning and Snow leave after that could no longer see the carriage they re-entered the castle.

"So Midnight what should we do?!" ask Elsie as she ran around her

"Hide and go seek!" shouted Noble

"Alright" said Mid as she had a little hesitation in her voice

For the next 30 minutes the trio played hide and go seek, Midnight wasn't too worried about losing control. Since she was followed by the royal guards every minute in the game as soon they finished their game they continued with many others.

"That was fun!" said Elsie

"Yay but now I'm too tried" said Noble as he sat down on the floor

"Midnight can you tell us some stories?" ask Elsie as she also sat down next to her brother

"Hum..." hesitated Mid as she glance at her cousin`s elite guards "Alright but don`t sit close to me alright"

"Okay!" said Elsie and Noble as they sat down

"Well I`m going to tell you about one of our adventures we did when we were fillies" said Mid

Meanwhile Lightning and Snow have already started to meeting with Shining Crown and to the greatest pleasure of Snow Amethyst as well.

"Amethyst are you requesting that we need to advertise your kingdom from ours?" ask Lightning

"Indeed we need more tourist" said Amethyst as he tried not to make eye contact with Snow

"In events of your kingdom`s finances then we will" said Snow as he glance at Lightning who gave her nod in approval

"Thank you very much" said Shining as he bowed his head

"And that`s one of our crazy adventures!" said Mid with a smile on her face

"WOW!" shouted Noble and Elsie

"Did you really go in a abandon cave?!" ask Elsie

"We did" said Mid

"Now I want to go on adventures!" shouted Noble as he flaps his wings

"I don`t think your mother and father will let you do that" said Mid

"Why?!" demanded Noble as he stump his hoof

"Well it will probably be because that they wouldn`t want both of you to have the same fate as she did" said Mid

"What do you mean?" ask Noble as he look at his sister and great cousin

"Because grandma Celestia isn`t her real mother" answered Elsie as she glance at her

"Thanks sis that really help" said Noble as he rolled his eyes at her

Elsie stick her tongue at her brother

"Now, Now" said Mid as she waved her hoof at them "What Elsie means is that your mother`s real parents were killed in a battle against Sombra. And after that Celestia decided to take care of her"

"Really" said Noble as he glance at his sister "That's a sad story"

"It is" said Mid as she nod in agreement

"Mid what about you? What happened to you?" ask Elsie

"Oh! Well I had problems as well" said Mid as she shamefully look away

"Please tell us" pleaded Elsie

"My mother and aunt lied to me and your mother and I don't want to be lied or lie to" said Mid "So I'll tell you"

"Yay!" said Elsie

Lightning and Snow were about to leave the land of Greens when they were stop by Amethyst

"Thank you for coming" said Amethyst as he bowed at them

"You've changed a lot Amethyst" said Snow as they both finally made eye contact

"Well my father punishment me for my behavior at you both and I saw my faults" said Amethyst "And I didn't apologies myself for it! So I apologies for my behavior at you both"

"It's just fine Amethyst" said Lightning as she smiled at him "Right Snow?"

Snow took a long moment before answering or until Lightning elbowed him in the ribs "Yes of course! It's just fine"

"Thank you Queen Lightning and King Snow" said Amethyst

"You may call us by our names" said Snow as he smiled at him "This time you have our permission"

Amethyst, Lightning and Snow both laugh

"Please have a safe journey back" said Amethyst

"Thank you" said Lightning and Snow

"I wouldn't like to be lied like that for that long" said Elsie as she look at her brother

"Me either" agreed Noble

"They did it for a good reason" said Mid "But that's not important"

"Thank you Midnight!" said Elsie "We had a great time hearing your stories!"

"I like it too it was like before" said Mid as she hug them "I was my old self for one day"

Midnight, Elsie and Noble were interrupted by one of the elite guards

"What's wrong?" ask Elsie as she look at him

"We gotten word that your parents will be home at any moment" said the guard

"Thank you!" said Elsie "Come on Noble! Mom and Dad are coming home!"

Elsie and Noble ran downstairs to greet their parents with Mid just behind

"We're home!" said Lightning as she walk in the castle with Snow

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" shouted Elsie and Noble as their getting their parents with a hug

"How was your day?" ask Snow

"It was FUN!" shouted Elsie and Noble

"That wonderful" said Lightning as she walk towards her cousin

"Hello cousin" said Mid as she gave her a hug

"A hug!" said Lightning in a surprise tone

"Wasn't I suppose to do that?!" ask Mid in a worried tone

"No, No! What I might is that even since you came back you were to scared to touch me" said Lightning "It just like before"

"It was" said Mid as she smiled at her "For one day I was the old me"

Continue reading for A noble way to get a cutie mark

**End**


	13. A noble way to get a cutie mark

**A life of a princess**

**A noble way to get a cutie marks**

Noble Laureate a prince of the reborn Cloud Kingdom, the son of Queen Lightning Flare and King Snow Storm, brother of the next Queen, will be living for many years but all these meant nothing to him. All he cared and wanted is to get his cutie mark not matter what he didn`t want to spend his entire life as a blank flank.

"Noble! Noble!" shouted Lightning as she walk into her son`s room "Honey it`s time for breakfast"

"Does it come with a cutie mark?" ask Noble

"No but it does come with hay browns and eggs" said Lightning

"Not hungry" said Noble as his face was in his pillow

"Alright but don`t stay in bed to long" said Lightning as she walk out of his room

Noble turn around and stare at his ceiling thinking how he going to get a cutie mark

"Mom, dad and sis all got their cutie marks when they were younger than me" said Noble "I`m going to be known as the royal prince without a cutie mark! How can a prince not have a cutie mark?!"

"Not doing anything won`t help" as he stood up at the voice of his sister

"Elsie your no help" said Noble as he glance at her cutie mark "You got yours easy!"

"Did not! I got it with dad" said Elsie as she walk in her brother's room

"Your just saying that! Just to practice when you take the throne!" said Noble as she refuse to look at his sister

"Noble!" shouted Elsie as she pick up her brother with her magic

"Will you stop doing that!" shouted Noble as he hang upside down

"No! And do you know how you get the throne?!" ask Elsie

"No! Since I don`t have to worry about that!" shouted Noble

"It means that mom and dad have to DIE!" shouted Elsie as she put her brother back on the ground "For the new rulers to take the throne the old ones need to die!"

"What!" shouted Noble as she stood up and glared at her "Not true! Aunty Celestia is on the throne for decades!"

"Yea just because she an alicorn and she lived! Mom only got the throne because grandma and grandpa died! And they were alicorns like us! If they survived mom and dad weren`t even have the throne!" shouted Elsie as she left his room "You know Noble you may be named after the most noble ruler ever but you sure don`t live up to it!"

"Your just saying that because you lived up to Elsie!" shouted Noble

"I did maybe you should too!" said Elsie as she slammed the door

"What do you know!" shouted Noble as he buck the air "Why does she even care about me?! She next in line to the throne! All that she needs to care about is to live up to mom and grandma Arena`s legacy!"

Elsie stormed her way through the dining hall, while Lightning and Snow look at each other.

"Something wrong?" ask Snow as he put his newspaper down

"Noble being selfish!" said Elsie as she sat in her chair

"What do you mean?" ask Lightning as she put her fork down

"His only thinking of himself!" shouted Elsie "I don`t know why you named him Noble Laureate?! He doesn`t even live up to that name! Not one bit!"

Lightning and Snow look at each other before answering

"We didn`t named you after the first rulers because we want you to be exactly like them. We named after them because it was the rebirth of the kingdom that was lost for thousands of years and being name after them is a great honor" explain Lightning

"Just because we named you both after them doesn`t mean you have to be them! We want both of you to be you not some dead King and Queen" said Snow as he glance at Lightning who just gave him a death look "Uh...anyways why don't you make up with your brother?"

"Him first!" said Elsie as she walk out the dining hall

"She must get the stubbornness from her mother" said Snow as he glance at his wife who gave him another death glare

"Snow if I didn`t love you! You would have already be on the moon!" said Lightning as she walk out the dining hall as well

"Moon?!" said Snow as he quickly ran after his wife

Noble walking around his room in anger as he couldn`t understand why Elsie acted that way. Until he glance at his window and saw Captain Nightwing with some of the castle`s troops.

"I know Nightwing will understand me since he`s the second foal of Twilight and Flash!" said Noble as he open the window and wings

Night was giving his orders to his guards when one of them spoke up with a shock stare.

"What is it?" ask Night

"Captain...well...Prince Noble Laureate is...well" said the guard as he pointed at the castle`s roof

Night turn around to see Noble jumping off his window while trying to flap his wings

"GAH!" shouted Night as he immediately flew off the catch the young prince

Night flew towards Noble and took him in his hooves and bought him back to the ground

"Highness what are you doing?!" ask Night as he folded his wings

"Nightwing! I was getting it!" said Noble as he look at him with annoyances

"Your highness you should probably practice flying with your parents or sister" said Night as he watch him stare in frustration

"Nightwing you're a member of the royal family and you're a royal guard! Why?" ask Noble

"I did what I wanted to do not what other ponies told me to do" said Night as he turn around to return to his royal guards "Noble, you and I are both princes but it doesn`t mean we have to be"

"But we were born unto the royal life!" said Noble as he watch Night leave

"Young prince you need to see how lucky you are!" shouted Night as he flew off

Noble stare in confusion as he once more didn`t understand all this being noble stuff. As the day went on Noble tried to think of ways to get his cutie mark but without veil until his mother came to see him in the garden.

"Noble Laureate hanging from a tree like a bat won`t get your cutie mark" said Lightning as she stood in front of the tree

"I was hoping it would work" said Noble as he fall from the bench to only be caught by his mother`s magic

"You must be more careful alright" said Lightning as she place him on his hooves

"Mom why do you see the citizens every week?" ask Noble

"Well, the citizens usually never get the chance to see us and whenever they do it`s always from far. So I wanted to make sure that the citizen from the kingdom gets the chance to see us! They need to know that their future and well being is in good hoof" explain Lightning as she sat down "It`s very important Noble and I believe that we should all do it. For now it`s just me and your father but I would like for you and your sister to join us"

"I don`t have to! Elsie does! She going to be Queen!" said Noble as he kick a rock

"It doesn`t matter! The citizens don`t care about that all they want is to see us" said Lightning as she stood up "Come with me"

"Where? Why?" ask Noble as he followed his mother

Lightning didn`t says a word and just took two guards and headed out of the castle and into the city.

"Mom what are we doing?!" ask Noble as he watch the ponies come towards them

"We`re doing what I said earlier" said Lightning as she waved at them

"What!" shouted Noble as he followed his mother "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am!" said Lightning as she walk down the stairs

Noble followed his mother around the city and just watch her as she greeted the citizens and help the young and old. He desperately wanted to go back home when something caught his eyes! As he headed into an alley way with one of his guards he saw a dirty and thin filly but he saw though that mess and dirt. Noble saw a light green, blue coated Pegasus, with a win red mane held back with a dark sky blue, bright blue eyes and a music note for a cutie mark.

"Hello" said Noble as he walk towards the young filly who was going thought some garbage

"A prince!" shouted the filly as she bowed

"What are you doing here?" ask Noble as he look at her with his thin body

"I was looking for some food" answered the filly as she wouldn't dare make eye contact with nobility

"Why?" ask Noble

"My family was very poor in Canterlot so we came here to start new but my father and mother can't find jobs so we barely get by" answered the filly while still refusing making eyes contact with him

"That horrible!" said Noble as he turns around to his guard "Can you please get my mother?"

"I can't leave you with her" said the guard as he examine the filly

"I'll be fine just go!" said Noble

"I won't be long" said the guard as he left the alley

Noble turn around once more to face the young filly and notice her cutie mark

"You got your cutie mark!" said Noble as he pointed with his hoof

"Yea! It's a music note!" answered the filly as she gave her first smile since they met "I want to perform music all around Equestria! But I can't my parents needs me to help them with food and money"

"But you can still do want you dream of!" said Noble

"It's not as easy for us! For you it would because your part of the royal family" said the filly

At that moment Noble realized what Elsie, his mother and Night were telling him this entire time! How lucky he was to be born into the royal family! How easy he could have been in her place, not have a nice place to live, the endless food, the money and freedom to do whatever he wants.

"Now I see" said Noble as he sat down

"What?" ask the filly

"I've been selfish this entire time! I've only thought about myself or when I do think of other ponies its always my family! But now I see that there not the only ones I need to be worried about! I need to be worried about everypony here! If they get enough food, a warm house to live in, a good job and be able to live out their lives as they want to!" explain Noble as he compared himself from this filly in front of him

"Noble!" as he heard his mother's voice

"Mom! Hurry come here!" shouted Noble as he smiled at the filly with tender eyes

"Who is this?" ask Lightning as she lowered her head

"Hum…..I'm….Harmonic" said Harmonic as she respectfully bowed

"Please sweetheart no need for that" said Lightning

"Mom! Can we give food, money, a good home and jobs for Harmonic?!" ask Noble as he nervously look at his mother

"I think that would be a wonderful idea" said Lightning as she smiled at her

"No! Please you don't have to that!" insisted Harmonic as she waved her hoof at them

"Harmonic nopony should live like that" said Noble as he approach her "You help me see how selfish I was! Let a least help you and your family!"

"But I don't want to intrude! And isn't there other families who would your help then me?!" ask Harmonic

"Harmonic you live in Cloud Kingdom and I would never let my citizens anypony really to live a life like you and your family do. A kind and beautiful filly deserves better!" said Lightning

Harmonic hesitated for a while and eventually accepted with her greatest gratitude to them. Noble, Lightning, Snow and Elsie return to Harmonic's home and saw how she was living with her family.

"We don't know how to thank you your highnesses!" said both Harmonic's parents as they couldn't stop bowing

"Please there not need we just want to help you" said Lightning "In fact my son here found your daughter and told us about your situation"

"We are in great debt to the royal family" said Harmonic's father as he shook Noble's hoof "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" smiled Noble

The royal family return home in their carriage with a promise that Harmonic's family would move to a better home and jobs. Elsie saw that she was very wrong about her brother and did fact live up to his name.

"Noble I'm sorry for earlier" said Elsie

"No it's my fault sis!" said Noble as he sat closer to her "You were right! I was being selfish, only thinking of myself but I saw how lucky I am! To have this family and the life we have!" as he hug his sister, mother and father

"We are proud of both of you" said Snow as he smiled along with Lightning

"We are always proud of you" said Lightning

"Me too little brother!" said Elsie as she rub his mane "And looks like you got something on your flank!"

Noble stare at his flank to see not a blank flank but a compass rose, heart for his cutie mark. The compass rose to represent his nobility but a kind and noble heart for its citizens and their well being.

"Is…..is that my cutie mark?!" ask Noble in shock

"Of course it is silly!" said Elsie as she smiled with joy at him

"I….I….I can't believe it!" shouted Noble as she jump with joy

"Slow down there sport! Or you'll tip the carriage!" said Snow

"Sorry dad" said Noble with a big smile on his face

"Don't worry we'll celebrate once we are home" said Lightning

Noble continued smiling when he just remember something important

"Sis" said Noble

"Yea" ask Elsie

"You'll make a great Queen one day! For the kingdom and its citizens" said Noble

Elsie looks at her brother with shock at first but just took him in her hooves and hug him

"Thank you Noble" said Elsie

Continue Reading for A day with mom

**End**


	14. A day with mom

**A life of a princess**

**A day with mom**

Another day passes by and Elsie had nothing to do, beside checking on the secret grade and playing with Noble a few times. Beside that there was nothing she can do, her father suggested to do some princess work or something like that. But she didn't know what a princess does when her parents are the rulers and have all of the work.

"Sis! Sis!" Shouted Noble as he walk around the castle "sis where are you?!"

"What do you want Noble?" Ask Elsie as she came one of the rooms

"Do you want to play soldier?" Ask Noble

"Nah I'm good" said Elsie as she walk back in the room

"Why?" Ask Noble as he followed her "Usually you do"

"I don't feel like it" said Elsie

"You're no fun!" said Noble as he stuck his tongue out

"Princess!" As they both heard a stallion's voice

"A royal guard!" Said Elsie in a surprise tone

"Your mother requests you" said the guard

"What did you do? Are you in trouble?!" Ask Noble with a joyful tone

"You're the only one who gets in trouble!" Said Elsie in an annoyed tone "Like that vase you broken last week"

"Uh...princess" said the guard as he watches the fighting siblings

"It was just a vase!" Shouted Noble

"That came from the original castle!" Shouted back Elsie

"Princess we must go" said the guard

"Bye bye" said Noble as he ran off chuckling

"Idiot" thought Elsie while she was escorted to the throne room

Elsie entered the throne expecting she would be scolded for something she did or Noble blame her for something. But to her surprise there was only her mother waiting for her.

"Whatever you think I did! I didn't do it!" Said Elsie

"Elsie you're not in trouble" said Lightning as she smiled at her

"I'm not?!" Ask Elsie

"No, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day together? I'll show you what the queen of cloud kingdom does every single day" said Lightning

"YEA!" Shouted Elsie as she finally had something to do and with her mother "What first?!"

"Well I already sign the important papers so...we socialize with the citizens" said Lightning

"Alright I did it with dad last time" said Elsie

"Oh that nothing for what are we going to get" said Lightning

Elsie looks at her mother with complete confusion

"You'll see" said Lightning as she head towards the doors

Elsie followed her mother and saw that she stop by the royal guards

"Majesty is ten going to be enough?" ask the guard

"I think so, usually we use ten" said Lightning

"Ten?" ask Elsie as she look at her

"If we don't have any royal guards well….it wouldn't go so well" explain Lightning

Lightning, Elsie and the royal guards all headed towards the balcony

"Stay close with me alright" said Lightning while she stood in front of the balcony doors

"Alright" said Elsie

Lightning nod to the royal guards who open the doors to the royal balcony, they both walk out and saw that the citizens only took a few moments to notice the royals. The royals and royal guards leapt from the balcony and flew to the center of Cloud city with the citizens following them by air and ground. As they land towards the ground Elsie watches as the citizens formed a circle for them to land.

"It's even louder than last time!" shouted Elsie while she covered her ears

"This is normal!" shouted Lightning

"Is this going to happen to me too?!" ask Elsie

"Oh yes" said Lightning

"Majesty! Majesty!" shouted a mare as she tried to went tough the royal guards but failed

"Good morning everypony!" shouted Lightning as she slowly flew higher into the sky

Elsie watches in amazement on how fast the citizens all stop shouting and screaming, trying to get her mother attention all stop and listened.

"Citizens of Cloud Kingdom! Please welcome my daughter and next heir to the throne Princess Elsie!" said Lightning as she motioned her to approach her "Today she is learning on how to be a great queen to the kingdom! Who will be greater than myself or my late mother Queen Arena!"

Elsie look at her mother and then the citizens knowing that both were waiting for her to say something

"Uh…Hum…I…..I don't think I'll be able to live up to my mom…uh I mean mother! Who has accomplish many wonderful things but I will be a great ruler!" said Elsie as she smiled and then look back to her mother wondering if she did well

"You were perfect" whispered Lightning

The Citizens cheered with joy for their princess and queen

"Thank you for your time and have a wonderful day!" said Lightning as she started to fly back to the castle

Elsie was once more amazed as she watches the citizens bowing as they flew by them

"That was even crazier then last time!" said Elsie while flying back to the castle

"Your father had the same reaction when I presented him to the citizens the first time" said Lightning as she gave a small giggle

"Mom why did the citizens all quiet down so fast?!" ask Elsie

"I don't know myself" said Lightning as she thought about it "I guess they have great respect but that not important the next thing is checking on the guards"

Elsie and Lightning arrived at and the headquarters of the royal guards

"Wow I never saw the headquarters before!" said Elsie

Elsie saw the walls filled with pictures of all the royal guards who are current and pass on, a special room with pictures of the royal guards who accomplished amazing things, pictures of all the royal guards captains, the changer room being organise, another room that seem to the cafeteria, the supply room filled to top to bottom with armor, helmets, spears, knifes, flags, horns everything you could imagine. But the room that amazed her the most was the Captain of the guard's office that was filled with newspaper clippings of his accomplishments, medals, awards, certificates, the kingdom's flags and emblem and pictures of some ponies.

"Wow!" said Elsie while her eyes went all over the place

"Princess I'm glad you like my office" said the captain as they smiled at her

"Mom look at all these awards!" said Elsie as she look at the rows and rows of medals and awards

"Our captain as accomplished many things honey" said Lightning

"I all owe it to you, Lightning" said the captain as he smiled at her

"Thank you, Night" said Lightning as she return her smiled

"Mom! Why did he call you by your name?!" ask Elsie as she always knew that royal guards, servants and citizens called her by the proper titles and not by name

"Well Night is also a member of the royal family and your father and I help him to become a royal guard" said Lightning

Elsie just stares in complete shock

"It's a very long story princess maybe one day I'll tell you but first we need to talk business" said Night

"What's the count of the royal guards on duty today?" ask Lightning as she sat down

"It's about 700 in the city and castle and 900 in Equestria" said Night while he read a paper

Elsie listened and watches as her mother and the captain of the guard talk about military affairs and a few politics, hours later they finally left the headquarters.

"That was really long!" complain Elsie as they headed out the headquarters

"Indeed it is" said Lightning

"Are we done yet?" ask Elsie

"Not yet we still have to do many things" said Lightning

Lightning notice that her daughter wasn't looking for it of the royal jobs that needed to be do and decided that it was enough for today.

"Elsie you don't have to stay until the end of the day" said Lightning

"But I want too! I want to see what you do every day and what I should do!" said Elsie

"I won't show you what I do but I will tell you one of the most important things the crown princess does" said Lightning

"What is it?!" ask Elsie with excitement in her tone

"The amount and well being for every pony working at the castle" said Lightning

"Like the servants?" ask Elsie

"Yes, the servants, cooks, bakers, gardeners, cleaners, care takers, helping Night with the royal guards in the castle and….!" Said Lightning when she was interrupted

"All that!" said Elsie in surprise

"That's only one work you will have to do when you're older" said Lightning

"I can't do them now?!" ask Elsie with a disappointed tone

"Not yet but soon" said Lightning as she kiss her on the cheek "Don't rush into the royal life yet, enjoy every moment of your life right now and not of the future. Elsie your only a filly you should be enjoying your life, go and have fun" as she nuzzled her

"Alright mom" said Elsie as she wrap her hooves around her head and nuzzled her back "Do you want to play when you're done with your work?"

"I would love to" said Lightning

Continue Reading for Elsie royal guard

**End**


	15. Elsie's royal guard

**A life of a princess **

**Elsie's royal guard **

Many thing have happen in six years Elsie was now in her young adult years, her brother was in his teens and have been visiting Harmonic many times. Her parents taught her everything she needed to know to be a good Queen for the kingdom.

"Princess Elsie" as she heard a royal guard from the other side of her bedroom door

"What is it?" Ask Elsie while she opens the door

"Your father request to see you" said the royal guard

"Alright, thank you" said Elsie as she left her bedroom

Elsie arrived at the throne and saw her father with a tall royal guard but not as tall as her or her parents are maybe about eye level. The royal guard had a baby blue coat, a purple mane and green eyes with his cutie mark hidden from his armour. This royal guard was standing near her father which was unusual for any royal guard besides the personal royal guards who guarded member of the royal family 24/7.

"What going on, dad?" Ask Elsie while she entered the room

"Elsie I've decided that you needed a personal royal guard" said Snow as he stood from the throne and walk towards her

"Why?" ask Elsie with an annoyed tone

"It's for your safety" said Snow

"Wait! Did mom approve of this?" ask Elsie as she suspicious look at her father

"Uh...well…..I will tell your mother" said Snow as he nervously smiled

"Did you avoid telling mom because you're scared of her?" ask Elsie

"I'm not scared of your mother!" said Snow in his defence

"Snow did you assign a royal guard to our daughter without telling me?!" shouted Lightning as she burst into the throne room

"Alright I'm scared of her mother" admitted Snow

"Did you say something?!" ask Lightning

"Of course not!" said Snow as he smiled at her "But how did you find out?"

"Snow nopony keeps secrets from me" said Lightning as she walk towards her husband "Captain Nightwing told me"

"I should have known!" said Snow as he stump his hoof on the ground

"Snow!" said Lightning as she gave him the death stare

"I only did it to protect her" said Snow as he nervously smiled

"Uh…majesties I can return later" said the royal guard

Snow smiled at his wife and gave her to puppy eyes

"Alright, Elsie you will have a royal guard" said Lightning as she gave in to her husband

"What?! Mom I don't need a foalsitter!" shouted Elsie

"Elsie we may be alicorns but I want you to have the throne one day and you will never have it if you're dead" said Lightning as she walk towards her "We just want you to be protected that's all"

"But it's going to be weird" said Elsie as she glance at her royal guard

"Elsie having a royal guard is better than having your mother" said Lightning as she wink at her "And I don't think you want me to follow you around like your grandmother did to me" as Lightning's eye twitch at the memories "Trust me you don't want that"

Elsie gave a small chuckle and smiled at her mother

"Alright mom" said Elsie as she hug her

"I will loyally serve you princess" said the royal guard as he bowed at her

"Right…what's your name?" ask Elsie as she approach him

"Private Armored Justice! My family has always served the royal family of this great kingdom and even served Princess Celestia and Luna's royal guard!" said Armored as he stood up

"You mean in the years that Cloud Kingdom was in ruins?" ask Elsie as she look at her mother to make sure she had it right

"Yes your highness" said Armored

"Armored Justice was it?" ask Elsie

"Yes princess" said Armored

"Come on" said Elsie as she turn around and headed towards the door

"It looks like your getting along just fine" said Snow as he smiled at her

"I guess" said Elsie while she just walk towards the exist with her new personal royal guard following her

"You think you did the right choice, Snow?" ask Lightning

"Don't worry dear" said Snow as he kiss her on the cheek

"I wish I could believe that" said Lightning as she walks towards the throne

Elsie started her usual work but with another shadow with her which ruined her day

"What was dad thinking? And why did mom agree?" thought Elsie while walking to her bedroom "It's like another shadow and it's so annoying!"

"It's for your safety" as Elsie repeated her father words in her head

"Princess Elsie if there anything I can do for you?" ask Armored

"Yes there is" said Elsie as she turn around and face him

"How may I help you, princess?" ask Armored as he saluted

"Leave me alone! Stop following me and don't be my guard!" said Elsie with a very annoyed tone

"I'm sorry princess but I cannot!" said Armored

"You listen to members of the royal family? Then you have to listen to my order!" said Elsie as she knew that no royal guard would dare to disobey an ordered from a direct royal

"That is very true princess but your parents are King and Queen and their orders are above yours and I must respect them. Even if your highness doesn't approve of them, all royal guards follow this rule and will never break it" said Armored as he bowed once more

"GAH!" shouted Elsie in annoyance "Going to change that when I'm queen!"

"I'm very sorry princess" said Armored

"Okay tell me this! Why are you so expressionless?" ask Elsie as she approach him "I found it very annoying when I was a filly"

"The royal guards mustn't show fear, happiness or any emotions so our enemy doesn't know how we think or feel" explain Armored with his expressionless expression

"You're not on the battle field but in the castle" said Elsie as she turn around and continue her way to her bedroom

Elsie finishes her morning work even with her royal guard which annoyed her very much

"Hey sis!" shouted Noble as he saw his sister walking at the end of the hallway with a royal guard

"Hey Noble" said Elsie as she headed towards him

"Whoa! Sis why do you have a royal guard with you? Did you do something to make mom and dad mad at you?! And that their so mad at you, that they wanted to keep watch on you so they assign a royal guard to foalsit you?!" ask Noble with excited tone

"Very funny Noble but when that day happen it will definitely not be me who's being watch" said Elsie as she joyful turn back her brother's insults

"Humph!" said Noble as he cross his hooves together "You still haven't told me"

"Dad got the idea that I needed protection wherever I went and he somehow convince mom to agree with him" explain Elsie as she glance at Armored

"So like a personal royal guard?" ask Noble as he uncross his hooves

"Yea exactly, like another shadow" said Elsie

"What your name?" ask Noble as he walk towards his sister's royal guard and inspected him

"Private Armored Justice" said Armored as he bowed at the young prince "It's an honor to meet you, Prince Noble Laureate"

"Okay then" said Noble as he back away from him

Noble went back to his sister and motion her to lower her head since she was much taller than him

"Good luck sis" whispered Noble while he glance at Armored

"It's that bad?" whispered back Elsie as she also glance at him

"Well…..I wouldn't be able to handle it" said Noble

"GAH! Thanks a lot dad" said Elsie as she lifted her head

"I hope mom and dad doesn't do that to me" said Noble as he trotted away from his sister

"Well I do" whispered Elsie

As Noble pass his sister and was about to arrive at Armored, Armored immediately bowed at him as he pass

"I can't believe Elsie has to deal with that" thought Noble while he pass by Armored

"Have a wonderful day, Prince Noble Laureate!" said Armored as he stood up and saluted

"Uh...thanks" said Noble as he strangely look at him

"I must get rid of him! Maybe I can convince mom? Or Captain Nightwing?" thought Elsie as annoyingly look at him

Continue reading for I can't love a royal guard!

**End**

**(Details about my upcoming stories are on my profile)**


	16. I can't love a royal guard!

**A life of a princess**

**I can't love a royal guard!**

A big celebration was around the corner or at least for the royal that is, in a few days it was going to be Lightning's birthday! The kingdom started preparations for the event while Elsie and her family had to prepare a surprise party. Which it wouldn't be easy since her mother was always in the castle and no servant or royal guard would keep a secret from her.

"Alright we need to distract your mother when we prepare her surprise party" said Snow while he look at his son and daughter

"We know that dad but why are we in the royal wine cellar?" Ask Elsie as she pick up a bottle of vintage win

"Good point" said Noble

"This is the only place that your mother never goes in" said Snow as he sat down "Now your mother is going to be 1025 and we need to surprise her"

"That the easy part, the hard part will to make sure mom didn't find out" said Elsie

"I could distract her!" Suggested Noble as he smiled

"Noble if you tried to help, mom is going to know something up" said Elsie as she gave him a smirk

"And you can't help either since your done training!" Shouted Noble as he annoying stare at her

"Oh yea...!" Shouted Elsie as she approach her brother when suddenly their father step in between them

"That enough you two!" Shouted Snow as he glance both of them "I don't want to see any fighting while we prepare your mother'a party nor at her party!"

"Sorry dad" said Elsie

"Yea sorry dad" said Noble

"Now I have to return to the throne before your mother gets suspicious in the meantime act normal and find a way to get your mother out of the castle" said Snow as he headed towards the door

"I'll do fine dad but Noble is another story" said Elsie as she grin at him

Snow gave his daughter a stare of disapproval

"Sorry" said Elsie as she lowered her ears

Elsie continue with her daily work while still thinking of a way to  
Get her mother out of the castle.

"Princess Elsie" said Armored  
Elsie was a bite surprise as she completely forgot about her personal royal guard

"Oh!...uh yes?" Ask Elsie as she turn her head around and face him

"If I may but I think I know how to make Queen Lightning go out of the castle" said Armored as he bowed

"How do you know about this?!" Ask Elsie with a slightly angry tone

"I could tell because King Snow, Prince Noble Laureate and you all went to the wine cellar and no royals have ever went there" said Armored while he stood up

"Whoa! Your good" said Elsie as she slightly impress

"Thank you princess" said Armored as he saluted

"So what your idea?" Ask Elsie

"Report there a problem in Ponyville and only her majesty is the only one that can help" suggested Armored

Elsie stare at Armored and thought about his plan and realize that it was a good idea!

"Great idea Armored!" Said Elsie as she smiled at him "Mom won't think it's suspicious since it's not coming from us, Princess Twilight can help and create a small problem that mom has to handle!" As she smiled with joy "Thanks Armored"

"It's was my pleasure, princess" said Armored as he finally smiled at her

"Cute smile" thought Elsie as she turn around "WHAT AM I THINKING?!"

"Princess are you alright?" Ask Armored with concern

"Just fine!" Said Elsie as she walk away from him

Elsie told her brother and father about Armored great idea, a day later Snow arranged everything with the help of Twilight. Elsie let her father prepare everything while she went to shop for the perfect present for her mother.

"Jewellery? Books? No wait maybe some flowers?" Said Elsie as she tried to think of a perfect gift

"Princess maybe you could give her a show" suggested Armored

"A show?" Ask Elsie

"A spectacular show with your magic!" Said Armored

Elsie one more thought about it and realized it was perfect

"Two for two" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"She so beautiful" thought Armored at he return her smile "AGH! I can't think like that!"

"Something wrong?" Ask Elsie as she suspiciously look at him

"I'm fine your highness" said Armored as he bowed

"Alright then" said Elsie as return her attention to her gift "I should get started"

For the rest of the night, Elsie went to a large field and figure out her performance. Elsie was there so long that she didn't notice that the weather heated up and wearing a melt helmet didn't help.

"Princess if I may" said Armored while he sweat

"What is it?!" Ask Elsie while she never moved her eyes away from the sky

"May I remove my helmet?" Ask Armored

"Oh! Uh if you want" said Elsie as she glance at him

That small glance caught the sight of Armored's mane, she already knew what colour it was but seeing it freely moving I the wind.

"I...I can't fall in love with a royal guard!" thought Elsie while she hid her blush from him

Armored stare at the princess and was wondering what was going on

"She so beautiful" thought Armored as he watch her mane flow in the wind

The big day has finally arrived and Elsie and her father put their plan in action

"Mom there a letter for you" said Elsie as she walk towards her mother

"A letter?" said Lightning as she descended the throne

"Here" said Elsie as she gave the letter to her mother

"Hum...from Twilight" said Lightning as she started to read the letter

Snow wink at his daughter

"What does it says?" ask Elsie

"There a problem in Ponyville and Twilight needs my help" said Lightning as she place the letter on the table

"You better get going" said Snow as he walk towards her

"It's strange that this problem is on my birthday?!" ask Lightning as she suspiciously look at her husband

"Dear we're just going to have a simple diner with Elsie and Noble" said Snow as he held her hoof "The kingdom we'll celebrate but we will just have something simple"

"Hum...alright then" said Lightning as she still didn't completely believe him

Lightning departed for Ponyville while Snow, Elsie and Noble all started the preparations

"So what kind of problem did you make up?" ask Flash while they waited for Lightning arrival

"A baking problem" said Twilight

"A baking problem?" ask Flash as he didn't understand how that could help

"Well her special talent is baking" said Twilight as she smiled at her

"Twilight!" as they heard Lightning's voice

"Lightning!" said Twilight as she went to greet her

"What's wrong?!" ask Lightning with a worried tone "Is Ponyville alright?!"

"Oh!...Uh….No Lightning we need your help!" said Twilight with a very worried tone

"What is it?! Is it Cerberus! Did Discord betray us again?! Is it Trek?!" ask Lightning as she frequently try to see what was the problem

"No its much! Much! Much worst!" said Twilight

"What?!" ask Lightning

"A GIANT CAKE IS ATTACKING!" shouted Twilight

"A…..a cake?!" ask Lightning as she feared the worst for nothing "You need my help for a giant cake?!"

"Yes! Only you can help us!" said Twilight as she lit her horn

"I don't see any giant cake" said Lightning as she look around Ponyville

ROARRRR!

Lightning turn around and saw indeed a giant cake

"YOU MUST HELP US!" shouted Twilight

"Alright then!" said Lightning as she lit her horn

Lightning fired a fire blast at the cake but she didn't expect the cake to explode all over the place

"Right its cake" said Lightning as she saw a hug piece of cake headed towards her

After an hour of cleaning up Ponyville from the monster cake, Lightning flew back home and started to wonder why Twilight needed her help with a giant cake.

"Twilight should have been able to handle it" said Lightning while she removed some cake from her mane

"Welcome home, majesty!" shouted the guardsman

"Anything happened while I was gone?" ask Lightning while she walk up the steps

"No your majesty" said the guardsman

"Very good" said Lightning as she open the doors with her magic

Lightning step in the castle darkly lit castle, she cautiously lit her horn expecting enemy to appear

"SURPRISE!" shouted everypony

Lightning surprise jump and back away, she saw her mother, aunt, Twilight, Flash and their son and daughter with their families and of course her own family as well. And of course the rest of the mane five with their families as well.

"What's all of this?!" ask Lightning with a big smile on her face

"A surprise party" said Snow as he kissed her on the lips "Happy birthday dear"

"Wow!" said Lightning

"Happy birthday mom!" shouted Elsie and Noble as she hug their mother

"PARTY!" shouted Pinkie and Purple

The rest of the night went on with a blast! Dancing, music, food everything you need for a great birthday party.

"Mom I got you…well created gift for you" said Elsie while she smiled at her mother

"Elsie you didn't have too" said Lightning

"I wanted to" said Elsie as she lit her horn

Everypony look towards the night sky

"Here I go!" said Elsie as she prepared her spell

"Good luck, princess" said Armored as he smiled at her

Elsie blush slightly before she return her attention to the night sky

"This is my gift for you" said Elsie

Elsie released her spell and smoke of magic launch itself into the sky and created beautiful creations, as it twist and turn in the sky. Changing colours, shapes, exploding in the sky! A beautiful show for both her mother, family, Friends and the entire kingdom.

"This….this is so beautiful" said Lightning as she couldn't believe the beautiful creation her daughter did in just a few days

"She so wonderful" thought Armored as he smiled tenderly at her while she continue with her performance

"Armored" thought Elsie as she gave a quick glances towards his direction

Continue Reading for A royal visit

**End**


	17. A royal visit

**A life of a princess**

**A royal visit**

Two have pass since Elsie celebrated her mother birthday and her life had has change a bite, she starting to feel something towards her royal guard. She thinks that she might be in love with him! But a royal princess can't love a royal guard, especially if that royal guard was her own personal royal guard.

"Hey mom!" said Elsie as she walk in the throne room

"Hello dear" said Lightning as she put a scroll down

"Is there something I can do?" ask Elsie

"Don't you have your usual work?" ask Lightning as she took another scroll

"I do but it's getting boring" said Elsie as she look at the window

Lightning moved her scrolls and smiled at her

"Well, I was suppose to visit Canterlot later today but I don't think I'll make it" said Lightning

"Does that mean I can go?!" ask Elsie with an excited tone

"Of course you can" said Lightning as she smiled at her

"Awesome!" shouted Elsie as she ran out of the throne room "Thanks mom!"

While Elsie was flying to Canterlot, Armored tried to make a conversation with her but was just ignored by Elsie. They eventually arrived at Canterlot with the royal guards waiting for them and the citizens who came to watch their arrival.

"Welcome Princess Elsie of Cloud Kingdom!" shouted one of the sun guards as he saluted them

"Thank you" said Elsie while she landed

"We will escort you to Princess Celestia!" said the royal guard as he motion the others to move

"Sounds great" said Elsie as she followed them

On their way to the castle many ponies tried to get a closer look of the royal princess but were always stop by the royal guards. But a young colt about the age to twelve managed to get pass them and walk up to the princess.

"Hey princess!" shouted a voice

Elsie turn around to see a young Pegasus stallion, with a black and orange coat, red mane and a fire blade as a cutie mark. He had a small royal sun guard's armour with a paper sword in between his wing.

"Princess!" shouted Armored as he pulled her back with his hoof and stood in front of her

Elsie blushes slightly of his strength, she knew that royal guards are suppose to be strong and in good shape but Armored was different for her.

"A...Armored that enough! It's just a colt!" shouted Elsie as she walk out from behind

"Yes your majesty" said Armored as he saluted

"Well hello there" said Elsie as she smiled at him "What your name?"

"Fireblade" said Fireblade as he saluted

"Well it's very nice to meet you" said Elsie

"Fireblade!" shouted a stallion's voice

"Dad over here!" shouted Fireblade as he waved his paper sword in the air

"Fireblade I told you not to run off like this!" said a Pegasus stallion as he ran towards him "I'm so sorry, princess!"

"It's alright...?" said Elsie as she realized that she didn't even know his name

"Thunderlane!" said Thunderlane as he bowed

"Well, Mr. Thunderlane is alright! Your son did no harm" said Elsie

"Are you sure?" ask Thunderlane

"Of course! In fact I believe that he will be a great royal guard" said Elsie as she wink at him

"I'm going to be the greatest!" shouted Fireblade as he took out his sword

"Looks like Canterlot is in good hooves" said Elsie

"Princess we should get going" whispered a sun guard

"Of course" said Elsie as she started to leave

"Farewell and have a good day" said Elsie as she smiled at them both

Elsie eventually arrived at the castle with her grandmother waiting for her, they greeted each other and started to talk about business. Elsie tried to listen to her grandmother but her mind kept going back to Armored and when he protected her.

"Elsie? Are you listening?" ask Celestia as she could easily tell her mind wasn't there

"Oh! Sorry!" said Elsie as she smiled at her

"So who is it?" ask Celestia as she moved the scrolls and papers away

"What do you mean?" ask Elsie as she nervously look away

"Who the one that took your heart?" ask Celestia as she smiled at her

Elsie didn't answer and just look at all of the royal guards

"Please leave us sometime alone!" ordered Celestia

All of the royal guards left the room included Armored once complete alone, Elsie was more comfortable to talk freely.

"It's my own royal guard" said Elsie as she blush and tried to hid it

"Ah! That Armored" said Celestia

"Wait! How did you know?!" ask Elsie as she look at her grandmother

"Your mother and you are more alike than you think!" said Celestia as she could easily remember the look Lightning had when she met Snow "You have the same look your mother did when she fell in love with your father"

"It was that obvious?" ask Elsie

Celestia just simply nodded

"I don't know what to do?!" said Elsie as she turn her head away

"Whatever do you mean?" ask Celestia as she put her hoof under her chin

"A royal princess can't love a royal guard! And I don't even know if Armored has the same feelings" said Elsie as she blush once more

"Elsie do you know about Twilight Sparkle?" ask Celestia

"I've meet her once I think?" said Elsie as she tried to remember the times she met Twilight "Why?"

"Well she married to a royal guard" said Celestia

"Really?!" ask Elsie as she never thought that Flash was a royal guard

"Of course she is!" said Celestia

"But he doesn't need to do all the work I have to do!" said Elsie

"Elsie your father had no experience in the work his doing right now, your mother thought him everything he knows" said Celestia as she wrap her wing around her "You can do the same"

"I guess but what if he doesn't love me in return?" said Elsie as she started to fear the worst

"You won't find out until you ask" said Celestia as she nuzzled her on the cheek

"Thanks grandma" said Elsie as she stood up

Elsie walk out of the throne room and found Armored talking with the sun royal guards

"Armored" said Elsie as she walk towards him

"Princess!" said the royal guards as they all bowed

"Princess do you need something?" ask Armored

"I need to talk to you alone" said Elsie

"Of course" said Armored

Elsie led Armored to the royal gardens and dismiss the royal guard that were station there

"What did you want to talk about, princess?" ask Armored

"Uh…Well….Armored…..I don't really know how to says this?!" said Elsie as she started to get very nervous

"You can tell me anything" said Armored as he smiled at her

Elsie built up the courage and was ready to tell him how she felt even if it might ruin their relationship

"I…I…..I lov…..I love you" said Elsie as she could feel that she was becoming redder

Armored didn't answer and just stare at her

"I knew! I knew that a relationship between a princess and royal guard would never work out!" shouted Elsie as she turn around and started to leave in embarrassment.

Armored took Elsie by the hoof and turn her around and kiss her on the lips

"I love you too" said Armored as he parted from her

Elsie just stare at him in complete shock and confusion

"I was worried of what ponies would think, if they knew I had feelings for the heir of Cloud Kingdom's throne. And I think my captain and your parents wouldn't like it too much, I might even be discharge from the royal guards!" said Armored as he smiled at her

"I would never let that happen!" said Elsie as she hug him "We'll tell my parents and we will face whatever happens together!"

Continue Reading for Run!

**End**


	18. Run!

**A life of a princess**

**Run!**

Armored was never worried as he is now, today Elsie was going to tell her parents about their new found love. Normally he wouldn't be as worried but Elsie parents were king and queen of Cloud Kingdom! They can and would most likely do anything they want if he ever hurt their daughter, they could exile him, have him arrested or even banish him to the moon!

"You look nervous, Armored" said Elsie as they stood in front of the throne's room doors

"Well…..your parents are the rulers and they can easily do anything they want" said Armored as he nervously started to sweat

"Armored they would never do something like that" said Elsie as she straight his armour

"Ar….are you sure?!" ask Armored

"Of course I am" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"Okay! I'm ready" said Armored as he took a deep breath

Elsie and Armored entered the throne room and saw Lightning and Snow discussing with Captain Nightwing.

"Mom, dad do you have time?" ask Elsie while she walk towards their throne

"Of course we do" said Lightning

"We'll finish it later, your majesty" said Night as he saluted and left the room

"So what did you want to talk about?" ask Snow

"Well…..uh…I should I put this?" said Elsie as she tried to think how she was going to tell her parents without getting Armored into trouble.

"You can tell us anything" said Lightning

"Uh…well Armored and I are….are…are in love" said Elsie as she nervously smiled at them

Lightning and Snow just stare in surprise

"That's wonderful" said Lightning as she broke the silence

"You're not mad?" ask Elsie

"Why in Equestria would I be mad?" ask Lightning as she descended the throne

"Well…Armored is not a noble or a royal" said Elsie

"That means nothing when you love somepony" said Lightning as she hug her

"I'm so happy that you approve!" said Elsie as she hug her back

"I assigned you to protect my daughter and you take her heart" said Snow as he walk towards Armored

"Snow what are you doing?" ask Lightning

"I assigned him to protect our daughter not to take her away as his wife!" said Snow

"I…I…..I never meant so" said Armored as he lowered his ears and tried to be as small as possible

"Snow what are you doing? Are you refusing their love?" ask Lightning as she walk towards him

"I don't know if I am" said Snow

"Your acting like my mother did when I told her about you" said Lightning as she moved him away from Armored "She thought I made a bad choice but I knew I did the right one! You told me that you didn't care what rank of nobility or royal status I was, you said you would still love me no matter what!"

"I still love you! I would love you even if we weren't royals" said Snow as he smiled tenderly at her and place his hoof onto her cheek

"Then why are you rejecting our daughter's choice?" ask Lightning as she held his hoof and lowered it from her cheek

Snow didn't answer and just look away

"If you don't even know the answer yourself then you can spend some time alone to figure it out!" said Lightning as she walk away from him

"Wait! Lightning!" said Snow as he followed behind her

"We should go" whispered Elsie

Elsie and Armored walk out of the throne and went somewhere quiet to talk

"I'm so sorry, Elsie" said Armored as he felt horrible

"What do you mean?" ask Elsie

"Your parents are fighting because of me" said Armored as he started to fear the worst "I don't think the kingdom will be happy with me, if I cause your parents to separate!"

"I don't think it would ever happen" said Elsie

"You do?" ask Armored

"Yes, my parents told me how they met and how much they went though just to be together. They love each other and I believe that a fight won't separate them at all" said Elsie as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do you think it's going to be fine?" ask Armored

"Everything is going to be fine, Armored" said Elsie as she removed his helmet and kissed him

Elsie and Armored walk back to the throne room to see if Lightning and Snow were doing, as they arrived near the throne room doors. They saw Lightning storming out and walking pass them without even saying a word.

"Dad?" ask Elsie as she saw her father staring at the floor in frustration

"Your mother and I will be spending some time alone for awhile" said Snow as he went to the throne

"What happen?!" ask Elsie as she started to worry that she was wrong

"Elsie I need some time alone" said Snow as he didn't even glance at her direction

"King Snow is there anything we can do?!" ask Armored

Snow stare at Armored with the deepest hatred

"YOU! You did enough!" shouted Snow

"Dad, Armored didn't do anything" said Elsie

"Armored did much more then he thinks!" shouted Snow as he motion his guards

"Dad what are you doing?!" ask Elsie

"Armored Justice I recommend that you leave the castle right now!" said Snow as his eyes showed hatred and pain

"I…..I'm….I'm so sorry" said Armored as he bowed in guilt

"That you cause my wife, that I love with all my heart to leave me? Or that the kingdom will have my head once they find out? IS THAT WHAT YOUR SORRY ABOUT!" shouted Snow as tears started to flow down

"Yes" said Armored as he look away in shame

Snow just stare at him and grinned his teeth together

"I'm sorry, Elsie" said Armored as he open his wings

"Armored!" said Elsie as she watch him fly off "Dad!" as she look at him, to only see him in great pain

Elsie ran to find her mother in hopes she would know what to do and how to fix everything but she only saw her staring at the window.

"All of this is happening because of Armored and I!" said Elsie as she saw her family falling apart and her love leaving her.

Continue Reading for I still love you

**End**


	19. I still love you

**A life of a princess**

**I still love you**

Five days has pass and Elsie and Noble saw that their parents hadn't fix their argument and just spend their day far from each other. It became so worst that their mother left their room and started to sleep in one of the guest rooms, the kingdom wasn't aware of it but it would only be an amount of time. And once their do found out, they would demanded that their father leaves and their mother wouldn't have any problem on agreeing.

"Elsie are dad and mom going to separate?" ask Noble while they sat at the dining table

"I don't think so" said Elsie as she gave him a false smile

"We haven't ate as a family for five days" said Noble as she moved his food around with his fork

Elsie didn't say a word and just went into thought

"Noble doesn't know why" thought Elsie as she look at her parents seats "He doesn't know it's my fault"

"Mom!" as Noble's voice awoke her from her day dreaming

Elsie look up and saw their mother walking in the dining hall

"Mom" said Elsie

"Elsie, Noble how your diner?" ask Lightning as she sat down at the table

"Just fine, mom" said Elsie

"That's wonderful" said Lightning as she smiled at them

"Lightning" as they all heard their father's voice

"Snow" said Lightning as she stood up and walk pass him

"We have a public appearance to the kingdom later today" said Snow

"Just don't be late" said Lightning as she continue her way

"An appearance to the kingdom!" thought Elsie as she started to panic

"Lightning you hate me" whispered Snow as he left the dining hall

"That was weird" said Noble as he look at his sister

"This isn't good" said Elsie as she worriedly look away

"What do you mean?" ask Noble

"How does mom and dad act when they have a public appearance?" ask Elsie

"Well...their usually stay close to each other, sounds happy, in love with each other and they usually kiss" said Noble as he tried to remember when he suddenly realize what Elsie meant "Oh no!"

"Mom and dad are going to stay as far from each other as possible and the kingdom will know something up" said Elsie

"What do we do?! By the end of the day, dad will be gone and mom will be alone" said Noble

"We have to make them see that they still love each other" said Elsie

"How in Equestria are we going to do that?" ask Noble

"Don't know" said Elsie as she moved her plate away

Noble and Elsie both tired to think of a way to reunite their parents

"How about we..." whispered Noble

Later that day Noble and Elsie put their plan to bring their parents back together into work

"Hops this works" whispered Noble while he hid behind a wall and waited for his sister signal

Lightning walk down the hallway and was about to make a turn when she suddenly trip over something strange, before she could even get up she felt something around her hooves and mouth.

"Mhmmm!" mumbled Lightning as she look around for her royal guards

Snow was walking down the hallway to meet with Elsie and Noble, he turn around the corner and saw in the distance his wife tied up and unable to move.

"Lightning!" shouted Snow as he rush towards her

"Mmmmhhm!" mumbled Lightning as she struggle to move

"Hold on I'll get you out!" said Snow as he lit his horn and undid her mouth

Elsie smiled and gave her brother the signal, Noble lit his horn and created a small ball of magic and threw it towards his parents.

"Snow watch out!" shouted Lightning

Snow turn around and saw the ball of magic coming towards them, he immediately blast it into pieces before it could hit them.

"What was that?!" ask Snow as he tried to figure out what just happened

"Uh…..I don't want to disturb you but I'm still tied up" said Lightning as she look up at him

"Sorry Lightning" said Snow as he undid her hooves

Lightning stood up and look around to see if whatever she trip on was still there or the ponies who were responsible.

"Gone" said Lightning

"Do you know what that was?" ask Snow

"Don't know" said Lightning

"Their talking!" thought Elsie and Noble

Snow caught a glance from Lightning and their both look away and didn't says a thing

"I….I was worried for a moment" said Snow as he didn't glance at her direction

"You were?" ask Lightning as she did the same

"Yes, thought you were in danger" said Snow

"Thankfully I wasn't" said Lightning

Another silence filled the room

"I should go" said Lightning as she started to leave

"No!" thought Elsie and Noble as they were about to leave their hiding spots when their suddenly saw their father grab their mother's hoof.

"Lightning I still care for you" said Snow as he look at his wife "And your still has beautiful as the day I met you"

"I still care for you too" said Lightning as she turn around and smiled at him "And you're as handsome as ever"

"I'm so sorry, Lightning" said Snow as he held her hoof

"I'm sorry too" said Lightning

"There is no need to be sorry! It was my entire fault none of this was yours" said Snow as he look away

"It was both our faults" said Lightning as she turn his head with her hoof

"I was too stupid to see that you were right" said Snow "I hated that your mother wanted to keep us away and I don't want Armored to think the same"

"Wait dad are you saying that your accepting Armored and me?" ask Elsie as she hopefully look at her father and went out of her hiding spot.

"Elsie?" said Lightning and Snow with a surprise tone

"Oops" said Elsie as she innocently smiled at them

"Wait...Was that you?" Ask Snow as he suspiciously look at her

"So dad your accepting Armored and I?" Ask Elsie as she innocently changed the subject

"Of course I am" said Snow

"See Snow, you're not making the same mistake that my mother did" said Lightning

"Do you still love me?" ask Snow as he gave a small smile

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I still love you, I've always love you and I'll always will!" Said Lightning as she hug him

"And I will always love you" said Snow as he tenderly kiss her on the lips "Until the end of days" as he parted and return her hug.

"So you're not going to separate?" Ask Noble as he look at his parents and also went out of his hiding

"Noble?!" Said Snow and Lightning as there were even more surprise

"Oh! Look at the time!" Said Noble as he tried to escape but was caught by his father's magic

"Was the ball of magic your doing?!" Ask Snow

"Uh...may...of course not! But the most important thing is that you're not separating?!" Ask Noble as he easily change the subject also

"Of course not" said Lightning

"It would take a lot more than a simple fight" said Snow as he smiled at her "But tell us why did both of you try to put your mother in danger?" as he curiously look at them

"We thought that dad was going to leave the castle because of the kingdom and mom wouldn't do anything to stop it" explain Noble as he look away

"And you fought because of me" said Elsie as she look away as well

"Elsie, Noble we may fight sometimes but I would never let the kingdom chase your father away" said Lightning

"And Elsie it wasn't your fault because we fought, it was my fault because I was stubborn and I refused to listen to your mother" said Snow as he smiled at her "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can" said Elsie as she hug her father

"And besides I would do anything to stay with my family" said Snow as he hug them

"We know" said Noble

"And beside what your mother put me though just to her love, I wouldn't let her go that easily" said Snow as he wrap his hoof around her

"Snow stop lying to them" said Lightning as she gave him a small push

"Majesties its time" said Night as he walk in the room

"Shall we, my beautiful wife?" ask Snow as he extended his hoof at her

"Indeed we shall, my crazy husband" said Lightning as she took his hoof

Lightning and Snow went onto the royal balcony and did their appearance the kingdom with their love showing as much as before. Elsie and Noble watch as their parents were once more happy as ever and their love strengthen.

"I'm coming to get you, Armored" said Elsie as she smiled

Continue Reading for My knight

**End**


	20. My knight

**A life of a princess**

**My knight**

Elsie is over joy that her parents had stop fighting and we're know back together, even her father had accepted Armored. But now she needed to find Armored where ever he was and bring him back to the castle so they could have their happiness.

"Elsie where are you off too?" Ask Lightning while she walk into her room

"Going to get, Armored" said Elsie as she place a Saddle onto her back

"Saddle?!" Ask Snow as he was to pass the door when he overheard the conversation

"Our daughter is going to get, Armored" said Lightning as she made some room for him

"Right...he left because I scared him away" said Snow as chuckle slightly

"I'm going to get him wherever he is" said Elsie as she walk towards the door way

"I don't want you to go alone" said Lightning

"Why?!" ask Elsie as she wish she could just bolt out the door if her parents weren't blocking it "are you saying I get go?!"

"No I never said that" said Lightning as shake her head

"I think what your mother meant, is that you can go but not alone" said Snow as he smiled at her

"So I can go?! I just have to go with the royal guards?!" Ask Elsie

Lightning and snow both nodded in agreement

"That awesome! Thanks mom! Thanks dad" said Elsie as she kissed them both

"Get a high ranking and skillful guard!" Said Lightning as she move aside so Elsie could leave

"Okay!" Shouted Elsie as she ran out

"Snow what are you doing here?" Ask lightning as she turn around and face him

"Well I was on my way to the throne room when I saw a nice flank sticking out of the door" said Snow as he joyfully smiled at her

"Oh Snow!" said Lightning as she walk pass him "Come on you idiot!"

"It was funny" said Snow as he followed her

Elsie went to the royal guard's headquarters to meet with Captain Nightwing, to discuss which royal guard she should bring. Elsie always hated going to the royal guard headquarters since every time she went, the royal guards would always make a huge thing about it.

"Welcome princess!" shouted the royal guard at the main entrance

"Thank you, I would like to meet with Captain Nightwing" said Elsie

"Of course your highness" said one of the guardsman, the guardsman nodded at his partner who went off

A few moments later, the guardsman returned with Night

"Hello, Night" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"It's a pleasure to see you, princess" said Night as he saluted at her

"I need you help" said Elsie

"Of course" said Night

"I need your best guard for a special mission" said Elsie

"I know the prefect royal guard" said Night

"That's great!" said Elsie with a joyful tone "Who is it?"

"Me! I'll come with you" said Night as he smiled at her "The best of the best!"

"Oh! Uh….well alight" said Elsie as she couldn't think of anypony better

"Great!" said Night

"Let's get going" said Elsie as she headed towards the exists

Elsie and Night took off and flew to the borders of Cloud Kingdom, they were about to cross the border when Elsie suddenly stop and landed.

"Princess? Is there something wrong?" ask Night while he landed beside her

"Night why didn't you ask where we were going?" ask Elsie while she look down from the clouds and watch the very small dotes of ponies.

"You would have told me if you wanted to" said Night

"I'm going to get Armored but I don't know where he is" said Elsie as she turn towards him

"Armored? Armored? Ah! Armored Justice" said Night as he finally recalled the name "So many royal guards, so many names to remember"

"Night! You're his captain do you have any idea where he could be?!" ask Elsie as she knew that every royal guards must give their personnel information for security reasons.

"Hum…..If I remember well…..Armored Justice has a home in a small village near the border of Equestria" said Night as he tried to remember where he use to live

"Then we should check out this village" said Elsie

It took some time to arrive at this village, about two hours of flight of ten minutes of searching for the village. They eventually found the village, once they entered the village nopony was excited to see them or even showing their respect to them.

"This is weird" said Elsie as she watch the villagers walk pass by here like she was just another pony

"I agree with you" said Night as he looks at them

"Why do you think their acting like this?" ask Elsie as she started to walk around town

"Maybe they don't know about royals?" suggested Night as he followed her

"They don't" said a strange voice

Elsie turned around and look behind her in hopes she would see Armored but all she saw was ponies going on their daily lives.

"Who was that?!" ask Elsie as she search though out the crowed

"Elsie" said the voice

Elsie was suddenly tap on the shoulder, she turned around and saw Armored standing in front of her. He wasn't in his armour, something that Elsie was so use to see whenever they were together.

"Armored is that you?!" ask Elsie as she thought she was dreaming

Armored just smiled and kiss her on the lips, as they parted away from each other. Elsie was in complete shock, surprise and joy to have finally found Armored and couldn't wait to tell the good news.

"Armored!" said Elsie as she hug him "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" said Armored as he held her tighter in his hooves

Night awkwardly look away as he cleared his voice to get their attention

"Oh! Captain!" said Armored as he bowed at him

"So this is where you have been!" said Night as he look at him

"Yes sir! I returned home" said Armored as he could never let go of his old life

"Because of my father?" ask Elsie

"Yes" said Armored as he look away from her "He's right, I betrayed his trust"

"No Armored! My father said he has accepted our love!" said Elsie as she was overjoyed of the new events

"What?!" said Armored in shock as he couldn't believe his ears "How?!"

"Uh…..well how he changed his mind isn't a happy one but the most important thing is that you can returned!" said Elsie as she knew that Armored would feel responsible for her parent's fight and the short time of separations.

"Are you sure?! Can we finally be together?!" ask Armored as he desperately hope he wasn't dreaming

"Yes! Please come back with us?!" pleaded Elsie as she held his hoof

"Of course I will" said Armored as he hug her once more

"Let's go back before your parents get worried" said Night as he opened his wings

"Wait!" said Elsie

"What is it?" ask Armored

"Why are the villagers acting like normal?" ask Elsie as she tried her best not to sound offensive

"Oh! Well the royal sisters, crystal empire, Cloud Kingdom or any royal kingdom over the years. As affected these village, they don't know about the royals or anything about them" explain Armored as he look at the villagers "You can says that this village is the only thing they know about".

"And how did you became a royal guard?" ask Elsie

"I knew that there was something out there, there was more to see! So I left and after a few days of traveling, I saw a castle in the clouds and learned about the royals" said Armored as he smiled at her "And about you and how wonderful you are".

"What about your parents? What did they think?" ask Elsie

"They died a few years ago" said Armored

"I'm so sorry, Armored" said Elsie as she felt bad for asking

"It's alright because I was able to meet you" said Armored as he place his cheek on her cheeks

Elsie closed her eyes and held his hoof with hers

"I'm so happy that you did" said Elsie

"And you can always return to the royal guards" said Night as he smiled at them

"Thank you, Captain" said Armored as he return his smile

"Armored let's go home" said Elsie as she open her wings

Armored smiled at her and kiss her on the cheek

"Gladly" said Armored as he open his wings as well

Elsie, Armored and Night flew off and head towards Cloud Kingdom and start their new life together.

Continue Reading for A new life

**End **


	21. A new life

**A life of a princess**

**A new life **

Armored and Elsie returned to the castle together and happily enjoyed every moment together as much as they could. Days into weeks and weeks turned into months, Armored had become a member of the family and the kingdom has accepted him much faster than Snow did. This annoyed Snow a lot but didn't do anything that would have shown his annoyance.

"Armored where are you off to?" ask Elsie as she watch Armored place his helmet onto his head "Are you working today?"

"I am" lied Armored as he smiled at her "I'll be back later tonight"

"Be back soon then" said Elsie as she smiled at him

"Princess you are needed" whispered a royal guard

"Alright, I'll be there" said Elsie as she nod at him

"Have a great day" said Armored as he waved at her and left the castle

Armored walk around Cloud City, he passed the many houses, shops, city hall, status of the rulers and of course Cloud Kingdom's flag. Flying in the wind in almost most of the city, showing how proud the citizens of Cloud Kingdom were.

"You can't even tell that the kingdom was destroyed" said Armored as he was always fascinated of the kingdom rapid recovery from the thousand of year destruction.

"Hey! Armored!" shouted a stallion's voice

"Top Hat!" said Armored as he went to greet a soaring dove grey coated pegasusi, with turquoise green eyes, black mane and a top hat cutie mark.

"It's nice to see you" said Top Hat while he stood in front of this hat shop

"Likewise" said Armored

"So how are you doing with the princess?" ask Top Hat

"Just dine in fact I'm thinking of proposing to her" said Armored as he blush slightly

"That's wonderful, Armored!" said Top Hat as he patted him on the back "Looks like I should call you Prince Armored now"

"Top Hat you can still call me Armored" said Armored as he smiled at him "We've been friends long before Cloud Kingdom returned"

"Since Canterlot" said Top Hat as he return his smile "You better be going and get a ring! Make it official!"

"Right!" said Armored as he left and waved at his friend

Armored arrived at Cloudy jewelry shop

"Hello there is there any way I can help you with something?" ask the store pony

"Yes I want to buy a ring" said Armored as he approach the counter

"I see!" said the pony as they took out a tray of rings "I'm guessing it's an engagement ring?"

"Yes" said Armored while he started to scan the rings

"We have many fine rings" said the pony

Armored scanned the rings and saw the perfect one, it wasn't too big or heavy, or to simply, it was just prefect.

"This one is prefect" said Armored as pointed at the ring

"Ah! That's our unique ring, only three have been ever made throughout the three kingdoms" said the pony as they took the ring so Armored could get a closer look "You have a good eye"

"How much?" ask Armored as he place the ring on the counter

"Since this typical ring is rare it cost 700 bits" said the pony

"700 BITS!" shouted Armored as he couldn't believe his ears

"Only three has been ever made, it's made with the finest cold and the most purist gems" said the pony

Armored sighed but he knew that this ring was perfect for Elsie

"I'll take it" said Armored as he went though his saddle

"Of course, sir" said the pony

Armored returned to the castle, 700 bits lighter then he left but it was all worth it since the ring was perfect. Armored entered through the main entrance and saw Elsie was waiting for him, once Elsie saw him she rush to greeted him.

"Armored there you are!" said Elsie as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek

"Elsie you look excited" said Armored as he removed his helmet

"I wanted to show you something!" said Elsie as she drag him away from the main doors

Elsie and Armored arrived a strange door with strange locks

"What is this place?" ask Armored as he never saw this door ever in his patrols

"You'll see" said Elsie as she unlock the locks and door

The doors opened and revealed the most beautiful garden with a beautiful flower in the centre

"This is the secret royal garden" said Elsie while she entered the secret room

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" said Armored as he couldn't believe his eyes "I never knew this existed!"

"Only the royal family knows and we're not the type that shares secrets" said Elsie as she fully knew about her family and when it came with secrets.

"Are you sure you want to share this with me?" ask Armored as he tried to be careful not to step on anything "Won't your parents get mad?"

"I don't think so" said Elsie as she sat down "This means a lot to them and I don't think they would mind"

"Why does it mean so much to them?" ask Armored as he sat next to her

"This is the place where my father ask my mother to marry him" said Elsie as she remembered the stories her parents would always tell her

Armored took a deep breath and took Elsie hoof into his

"Elsie, I'm not much and I'm not the kind of stallion who deserve a pony like you but would you give me the honor. And great pleasure to have your hoof in marriage? Will you marry me?" ask Armored as he took out his ring.

"Armored of course I will!" said Elsie

"You will!" said Armored as he stood up

"I wouldn't any stallion but you! And you are the greatest stallion I've ever met in my entire life!" said Elsie while Armored place the ring onto her horn.

Elsie and Armored kissed each other passionately

"It's a new life! A new life together!" said Armored as he held Elsie in his hooves

"I love you, Armored" said Elsie as she kissed him on the lips

"I love you too, Elsie" said Armored as he returned her kiss

"I never thought I would be engaged at the same place my parents did" said Elsie as she started to laugh

"This garden is special to us too" said Armored

Elsie and Armored announce their engagement to the kingdom and Elsie's parents and brother, who were all overjoyed by the news. A few months later Elsie and Armored walk down the aisle and exchanged vows, they united as one and was the beginning of their new life together as husband and wife.

(This is the very last chapter of _A life of a princess _hope you enjoyed it!)

**End**


End file.
